Le Rouge et le Noir
by Harlock Holmes
Summary: Rien avoir avec Stendhal, je vous assure. Le monde des ninjas n'est pas fait uniquement de shurikens, de kunais ou de chakra. Il y a aussi de l'amour, du sexe, de la cruauté, du sadisme. Et personne n'en échappe. Itachi/Kakashi (love) Kakashi/Sasuke plus tard. Kakashi/OC quand il est seul. OOC. Viol, violence, scene sexuel. Des trucs pas bien quoi...
1. Chapter 1

**J'avoue que je suis tombé sous le charme du couple Itashi/Kakashi. Vont bien ensemble ! Et puis dans l'anime, c'est tellement..hum...dsl.**

* * *

><p>"- Bienvenue dans notre équipe, Itachi Ushiwa."<br>Tels étaint les premiers de son nouveau capitaine chez les Anbus. Le jeune Ushiwa hocha doucement la tête par politesse, fixant toujours le masque-loup de son supérieur. Il pouvait bien malgré lui, reconnaitre la chevelure argenté du celèbre ninja qui se cachait derrière un double masque. Il connaissait très bien Kakashi Hatake. Il en entendait parler autrefois, pratiquement tous les jours. Ces prouesses étaient vantés, son talent était admiré, ses techniques et son Sharingan restaient craintes. Et au fond de lui, Itachi était très heureux d'avoir été intégré dans son équipe bien qu'à cause de son âge précoce, il soit un peu rejeté par ses compagnons d'armes. Cependant, l'accueil que lui avait fourni le capitaine lui redonna confiance.  
>Puis, Kakashi se tourna vers les autres. A cause de son masque, personne ne pouvait déchiffrer son humeur.<br>"- Quant à vous, dit-il d'une voix ferme, je ne veux plus voir ce genre de discriminations, est ce bien clair ? Sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la manière forte pour vous le faire comprendre."  
>Ses coéquipiers déglutirent tous et répondirent soit par un oui timide ou soit par une tête baissée. Tout le monde savait très bien comment Kakashi pouvait sanctionner, un des ex-Anbus en avait d'ailleurs subi les conséquences : après avoir insulté le capitaine puis avoir osé ensuite s'en prendre à Tenzo, son plus proche ami-anbu, il avait fini avec des points de sutures, un bras brisé, un oeil au beurre noir, des cauchemars ( effet Sharingan ) et un renvoi définitif. Et contre toute attente, l'agissement de Kakashi, étant justifié, le 3ème Hokage n'avait nullement défendu l' Anbu insolent. Ce jour là, personne n'avait bougé d'un poil lorsque Kakashi s'était mis en colère, d'abord parce que dans cet état, il était incontrolable et dernièrement, tous pensaient que c'était plutot bien mérité.<br>Bien sur, Itachi avait entendu parler aussi de cette histoire, du moins, on l'avait prévenu. Mais le fait de savoir que le capitaine était plutot sensible à ce genre de choses lui donnait une perception différente qu'il s'était faite de ce dernier.

* * *

><p>"- Itachi, ta frappe est trop faible, remarqua le capitain Kakashi lors de l'entrainement.<br>Subitement, le jeune Ushiwa s'arrêta de donner des poings au bloc de bois de Tenzo. Quelques rires discrets se firent entendre mais toute de suite tuent après un regard glacial de leur commandant qui était le seul à avoir enlevé le masque.  
>"- Je ne comprends pas, fit le jeune garçon de 11 ans, c'est pourtant mon maximum.<br>- Quand je dis faible, je dis seulement que tu ne concentres pas assez de chakra, lui expliqua Kakashi, tu utilises tes muscles et ta force pour frapper mais pas de chakra. Regarde."  
>Il s'approcha alors du bloc de bois et donna un coup rapide. Un craquement suivit son geste et des morceaux jaillirent brusquement.<br>"- Je controle, je concentre et...je conserve un poing intact." Dit-il avec un sourire.  
>Il saisit alors les mains du jeune garçon, les tourna pour que ce dernier puisse voir ses phalanges en sang. Itachi baissa la tête, un peu honteux.<br>"- Je suis désolé, capitaine, murmura-t-il.  
>- Y a pas, Itachi, c'est tout à fait naturel, je suppose qu'on ne t'a jamais appris ça ?<br>- Non..."  
>Depuis toujour, on lui avait toujours enseigner le ninjustu pure et simple, il avait appris tout seul le genjustu ainsi que le dojustu. Le taijustu n'était pas son point fort, il connaissait uniquement les bases rudimentaires, sans plus.<br>"- Bien, l'entrainement est terminé ! S'exclama Kakashi, soyez prêts demain pour notre prochaine mission."

* * *

><p>"- Alors, comment était ce premier jour ? Demanda sa mère en lui déposant une assiette de poulet au curry.<br>"- Pas mal."  
>- Qui est le capitaine ? Fit son père en levant de son livre.<br>- Kakashi Hatake.  
>- Je vois."<br>Le ton de son père était étrange. Itachi fronça les sourcils, malgré son jeune âge, il pouvait toujours percevoir correctement les humeurs ou les doutes de son père.  
>"- Il y a un problème ?<br>- Comment le trouves-tu ? Préféra questionner son père au lieu de répondre.  
>- Il est...gentil."<br>Un silence.  
>"- Gentil ? Dit sa mère alors qu'elle s'installa auprès d'eux, un peu surprise, c'est ce qu'il te donne l'impression d'être ?<br>- Oui, mais ce n'est que mon premier jour !  
>- Itachi, il faut que tu saches que malgré le fait qu'il possède un sharingan, il ne sera jamais un Ushiwa, il ne peut rien contre toi.<br>- Père, pourquoi me dites vous cela, à croire que vous craignez qu'il me tue.  
>- Non, bien sur, mais Kakashi Hatake est un homme dangereux, prêt à tuer ses compagnons pour le bien de la mission. S'il s'avérait que..."<br>Itachi se leva brusquement. Ses parents sursautèrent devant sa réaction innattendue.  
>"- Assez, père, ne jugez pas un homme que vous ne connaissez pas, que vous n'avez jamais cotoyé. Sur ceux, bonne nuit, demain j'ai une mission, dîtes à Sasuke de venir dans ma chambre lorsqu'il rentrera."<p>

C'était plus fort que lui. Le fait que son père voyait en Kakashi un ninja sans coeur et sans regret, le rendait malade. Même s'il n'avait fréquenté le ninja copieur que quelques heures, il avait pu voir un lui, un jeune homme soucieux du bien-être de ses compagnons.  
>Couché dans son lit, il observa les bandages qu'on lui avait mis à ses mains après l'entrainement. Kakashi lui avait ordonné d'aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner immédiatement.<br>Non. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son capitaine pouvait tuer ses amis ou ses frères d'armes. C'était impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours passèrent sans le moindre incident. Itachi commençait à apprécier les missions plus ou moins longues. Même si parfois, il devait sacrifier les heures de balades ou d'entrainements avec son petit frère, Sasuke. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour être Anbu, l'Elite de l'Elite.  
>Le capitaine Kakashi ne lui avait plus parler individuellement dès lors. Il donnait les instructions à tout le monde, leur faisait part de ses plans ou parfois leur demander leur avis. Mais sans plus. Mis à part Tenzo, il ne parlait à personne d'autres. Itachi avait bien compris que Kakashi était une personne réservée et cherchant vainement à protéger ses secrets. Il avait aussi pu percevoir sa souffrance et découvrir pourquoi tous les Anbus respectaient le Ninja Copieur et le craignaient.<br>C'était lors d'une mission d'intervention. Kakashi avait fait deux groupes : l'un était son équipe, l'autre celle de Tenzo. Itachi était dans cette dernière, probablement pour rendre les équipes équlibrés car chacun était donné du Sharingan. La mission consistait à tuer des ninjas d'une secte qui contribuait à la mise à mort de tous les haut dirigeants des pays, considérant que c'était le rôle des Ninjas de régner sur la terre. Cette secte avait de plus réussi à obtenir des informations classés secrètes, et les Anbus devaient contre toute attent intervenir au plus vite avant que cela ne dégénère.  
>Le soir même, l'équipe de Tenzo était le seulà rentrer. Dans les vestiaires, on se demandait si la première équipe n'avait pas eu quelques soucis. Même Itachi s'inquiétait, lui qui pensait que Kakashi, génie soit-il, terminerait le travail avant eux...<br>"- Il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, ils s'en sortent toujours, les rassura Tenzo.  
>A peine dit, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement faisant sursautant chaque membre. Certains eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant l'apparition. Itachi écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Même Tenzo ne savait pas quoi dire.<br>C'était Kakashi qui avait presque brisé la porte des vestiaires. Son masque était absent, laissant voir son visage demi-caché, parsemé de gouttes de sangs. Tout son corps était recouvert de liquide rouge, dont la couleur s'accentuait sur ses cheveux argentés. Son regard était froid, presque menaçant, si bien que personne n'osait le regarder complètement.  
>Les premières pensés d'Itachi à ce moment là, étaient que Kakashi avait sans doute tué ses compagnons, mais quand il le vit s'avancer, suivit de l'équipe restante entière, son coeur était soulagé. Cependant, les autres étaient aussi silencieux et gênés qu'eux, allant vers leur casier sans un mot.<br>Un silence de mort régnait jusqu'à que Kakashi s'enferma dans la salle de douche.  
>"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-on, pourquoi le capitaine Kakashi est dans cette état ?<br>- Vous connaissez l'équipe de Juryo ?  
>- Oui, composé aussi de Uki Kona, Kenma Mishito et de Kana Akanami.<br>- Je m'en souviens, l'équipe avait disparu lors d'une mission-messager.  
>- Et bien, Kenma Mishito faisait partie de la secte.<br>- Et alors ?  
>- Il a tué Uki, Juryo et Kana."<br>Tenzo leva les yeux vers son coéquipier qui avait prononcé ses durs mots.  
>"- Il les connaissait depuis sa formation de Genin, continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante, et il les a tué sur ordre de la secte...le capitaine...ça la mit hors de lui, quand il l'a découvert...il s'est jeté sur lui...n'a pas donné d'ordres...Tout s'est passé rapidement pour nous, il a utilisé le raikiri, son éclair, l'a tué, il l'a déchiqueté. Puis il est entré seul dans le bâtiment...il était devenu trop rapide pour nous, on a pas pu le suivre et..."<br>Il mit une main sur sa tête comme pour se forcer à raconter ce qu'il a vu.  
>"- On a rien fait...on a juste suivi les traces qu'il laissait...on a juste suivi les morts...qu'il laissait derrière lui...Et...quand il n'y avait plus personne de vivant...on a cru qu'il irait tous nous tuer...mais...il a rien fait...putain, merde, merde, merde."<br>L'équipe de Kakashi baissèrent la tête.  
>"- On a rien pu faire pour l'aider, merde, s'exclama-t-il, on a rien pu faire pour le contrôler."<br>Itachi découvrit alors une autre face des Anbus. Malgré la crainte et la peur de mourir des mains de leur capitaine, ils semblaient tous savoir sur sa psychologie.  
>Le vestiaire se vida laissant Itachi seul avec ses affaires qu'il tentait de remettre au propre. Il s'étonnait du temps que prenait son capitaine sous la douche. Il se tourna vers le casier de ce dernier et remarqua alors qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa serviette. Il s'en saisit et se décida à entrer dans la salle des douches, c'était certes une excuse mais il devait s'assurer que tout allait bien.<br>"- Capitaine ? L'interpella-t-il en s'introduisant dans la pièce en carrelage.  
>Il s'avança vers une cabine dont le jet d'eau coulait à n'en plus finir. Il aperçut alors Kakashi, toujours vêtu de son shirt en masque et de son pantalon, assis par terre, contre le mur, les bras pendants près de lui, le regard vide.<br>"- Capitaine ! S'écria Itachi inquiet en s'abaissant vers lui. Il coupa rapidement l'eau, qui était froide.  
>Surpris de cet arrêt, Kakashi leva les yeux vers le jeune garçon.<br>"- T'es pas encore parti ? Marmonna-t-il.  
>- Je...Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, vous risquez de tomber malade.<br>- Occupe toi de tes affaires, Ushiwa. Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de toi, rétorqua-t-il glacialement.  
>- Ne vous énervez pas contre moi, répondit l'autre de même, je ne suis pas responsable de votre massacre." A vrai dire, il savait que ces mots seraient difficiles pour lui, mais l'énervement devant le rejet d'entraide avait pris le dessus sur Itachi. Le capitaine fut choqué de ces paroles, surtout venant d'un pré-adolescent. Contre toute attente, Kakashi baissa la tête qu'il enfouit dans ses mains.<br>"- Je...Je les...Je les ai tous tué...tous...je n'ai...épargné personne..."  
>La colère d'Itachi disparut laissant place à la pitié et à la compassion. Quelque chose d'inhabituel était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux : le ninja copieur était en train de se confesser.<br>"- Il...y avait un ninja...qui m'a supplié...il avait dit qu'il avait...une fille...qu'il implorait mon pardon...je...l'ai tué..."  
>Le jeune Ushiwa connaissait la règle cruel des Anbus. "Ne laisser aucun témoin, aucun survivant, que ce soit un homme, une femme, un enfant, ou bien même un nouveau-né, aucun trace ne devra être laisser. Car la mort de votre ennemi peut engendrer d'autres ennemis plus redoutable. Il faut effacer l'existence de l'ennemi."<br>"- Nous faisons partie de l'Anbu, dit Itachi, il est normal de tuer."  
>Kakashi s'immobilisa et leva ses yeux vers lui. Le garçon vit alors la profondeur de son regard, le mystère de son sharingan. Le ninja copieur se mit alors à rire nerveusement.<br>"- Tu as...sans doute raison..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjours. Une scène euh...zarbi. Que je ne sais toujours pas écrire. DESOLE! T-T J'ai pas ce talent.**

**Je change le résumé de la fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Il devait prendre une décision. Très vite. Il n'avait pas le choix. En réflexion sur une branche d'un arbre, Itachi avait fermé les yeux pour se remémorer les évènements récents qui venaient de basculer sa vie de la lumière à l'ombre. Il se souvenait des paroles cruels et froides de Danzo, le jour où il devait choisir entre sauver Konoha ou laisser vivre les Ushiwa. Mais à cela, Danzo avait ajouté une mission encore plus cruel qu'Itachi était incapable de faire. Certes, il avait réussi à convaincre les anciens de laisser vivre Sasuke, son frère, mais...il ne penserait pas que le chef de la racine allait mettre dans le même panier, une dernière personne qui lui était aussi cher que son cadet et qui possédait aussi le Sharingan.<p>

"- Tu devras aussi tuer Kakashi Hatake."

Itachi releva la tête, surpris sous le choc.

"- Kakashi ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui, ton ancien capitaine.

- Mais qu'a-t-il avoir avec le coup d'état de ma famille ?

- Il possède un Sharingan, tôt ou tard, il décidera te s'emparer du villlage, se considérant comme un Ushiwa...

- Ce n'est nullement son intention, je connais Kakashi, jamais il ne commettrait une chose pareille, le défendit Itachi sous la colère.

Le chef de la Racine fut étonné de son opposition.

"- Serait-il devenu ton..ami ? Grinça-t-il d'un air dégouté.

- Non, Danzo-sama, mais je refuse de le mettre sous le même pied d'égalité que ma famille, il n'a pas l'etoffe d'un Ushiwa, il maîtrise très mal le Sharingan, après l'avoir observé pendant deux ans, je sais à qui j'ai affaire." Se rattrapa Itachi.

Le visage de Danzo exprimait cette fois ci de l'amusement en plus de la surprise.

"- Je vois. Cependant réfléchis-en.

- C'est peine perdu. Mais je vais suivre vos conseils."

Evidemment, le jeune anbu avait inventé cette excuse insultante pour cacher ses sentiments et sauver Kakashi. Il refusait de toucher un seul cheveu de ce jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

* * *

><p>D'un pas vif et rapide, il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre de l'appartement du ninja copieur. Une semaine le séparait de la mission horrible qui l'attendait, et demain, il devait confirmer son choix à Danzo. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la vitre éclairée de l'intérieur : Kakashi lisait tranquillement un livre nommé "l'apprenti Ninja". Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son ex-capitaine n'avait pas changé, un vrai assoiffé de lecture. Il se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir abandonné sa petite famille pour cet homme, mais Itachi avait passé un peu de temps avec Sasuke quelques heures auparavant et s'était permis d'aider sa mère pour la cuisine et son père pour la surveillance d'un quartier. Ces derniers temps, il avait un peu plus de liberté...et il savait très bien pourquoi. Maintenant, le soir était consacré à une autre personne. Il frappa doucement à la vitre faisant sursauter le ninja à la chevelure argentée. Ce dernier ouvrit, la surprise, l'inquiétude et l'interrogation se lisaient sur son visage.<p>

"- Itachi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, répondit-il en passant à travers la fenêtre souplement, je suis venu vous rendre visite.

- Et tu ne peux pas passer par la porte comme tout visiteur normal ?

- Si je l'aurai fait, m'aurez vous ouvert ?" Se moqua l'Ushiwa.

Kakashi roula les yeux. Evidemment que non. Il aurait fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et de s'être endormi pour faire abandonner le dérangeur.

"- Quel est la raison de ta visite ? Voulut savoir le ninja copieur.

- Je voulais passer une semaine avec mon ex-capitaine, y-a-t-il mal à ça ?" Fit Itachi avec un sourire charmeur et pourtant sincère.

Kakashi se sentit subitement rougir devant ses paroles, si bien que malgré son masque, il détourna sa tête pour éviter le regard du plus jeune.

"- Ne...plaisante pas comme ça ! S'écria-t-il toujours aussi rouge.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Kakashi, minauda Itachi gardant toujours le même sourire, je veux vraiment passer du temps avec vous.

- Et pourquoi cette...initiative ? Demanda-t-il confus.

A ces mots, Itachi le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, emprisonnant le capitaine Anbu du Hokage entre ses bras. Celui ci voulut pousser le jeune Ushiwa mais en vain, sa pression était trop forte.

"- Itachi...! S'exclama-t-il presque paniqué, qu'est ce que..."

Les yeux d'Itachi le fixaient avec une intensité étrange, mélange de désir profond, de tendresse, de tristesse et d'affection.

"- Je te veux, souffla Itachi, je veux tout de toi : tes nuits, ton temps, ton corps, ton esprit, ton attention...

- Hein ? Mais je ne comprends...pas...hésita Kakashi de plus en plus confus, que...non..stop !"

Une main venait de s'introduire dans son pantalon. Il s'apprêta à l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais trop tard, Itachi avait déjà emprise sur lui. Des gémissements étranglés sortient alors de sa bouche.

"- Stop...Itachi...ah...s'il te plait..." Geignit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Mais le capitaine anbu de la racine se contenta de sourire devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui : Kakashi, les joues rouges, jouissant de ses gestes ; il était tellement magnifique dans cette position de faiblesse qu'Itachi en déduisit qu'à l'acte, ce serait encore mieux.

Ne supportant pas d'entendre sa voix chancelait de cette manière, Kakashi mit une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre ses sons érotiques et saisit le poignet pour essayer de stopper Itachi dans sa lancée. Pourtant, malgré cela, Itachi continua jusqu'à qu'il sentit un liquide plus ou moins visqueux se verser dans sa paume. Des tremblements intenses parcoururent alors le corps de Kakashi si bien que même le jeune Ushiwa le remarqua. Son sourire s'élargit de satisfaction. Ne se contrôlant plus, le ninja copieur glissa alors du mur mais Itachi ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il lui enleva carrément son pantalon et son sous-vêtement pour le mettre à moitié nu. Kakashi hoqueta de surprise devant la rapidité de ce geste.

"- Itachi...qu'est ce que...tu fais ?

- Je te veux tout entier, répondit-il d'une voix irrésistible. Profitant de sa situation de dominant, il enleva le masque de l'autre homme. Il s'immobilisa en voyant le véritable visage du ninja le plus célèbre de Konoha. Il avait imaginé tout et n'importe quoi mais certainement pas à la plus jolie créature humaine qui puisse exister sur terre. En fait, Kakashi était un homme à la face angélique, dont l'expression variait entre la douceur et la sensibilité. Il était vrai que sans son masque, Kakashi n'avait plus rien d'imposant, ou plutôt il ne ressemblait plus au ninja froid et sans pitié, mais plus à un être pacifique, calme, doux et fragile. Sous le charme, Itachi l'embrassa avec une tendresse qu'il ne s'était jamais senti capable de faire.

L'argenté voulut protester mais il ne parvint qu'à gémir dans sa gorge.

Puis, Itachi arrêta le baiser pour laisser son "amant" reprendre son souffle et se désabilla de même.

"- Attend...Ita..chi..haleta Kakashi quand le jeune Ushiwa lécha ses tétons avec fougue, ste..plait..attend...ah..ah..le...lit..."

Tiltant sur le dernier mot, Itachi stoppa ses projets et jeta Kakashi sur le lit pour se placer au dessus de lui, le sourire au lèvre.

"- Finalement, tu es plutôt facilement apprivoisable, Kakashi, ronronna Itachi de plus en plus satisfait des tournures des évènements.

* * *

><p>Quand Kakashi se réveilla, il s'aperçut d'abord qu'il était complètement nu sous ses couvertures, ensuite, il remarqua une présence dans sa chambre. Sortant à peine de son sommeil, il reconnut la silhouette svelte de son amant.<p>

"- Itachi ? Murmura-t-il incertain.

- Bonjour, fit-l'interpellé en s'approchant de lui.

Un baiser vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Kakashi cligna des yeux tentant de se rémémorer la nuit précédente.

"- Je t'ai fait pleuré, pardonne moi, chuchota Itachi en prenant la main du ninja copieur pour le porter à sa joue.

Kakashi ne dit rien. C'est vrai que la douleur s'était invitée durant leur rapport, mais sans plus. Il devait quand même avouer qu'il avait bien aimé ces sensations nouvelles et plaisantes.

"- Tu m'aimes quand même ? S'inquiéta Itachi devant son silence.

Kakashi sursauta et rougit dans l'embarras.

"- Je..ne..sais pas..bredouilla-t-il, je...Qu'est ce...!"

L'Ushiwa s'était déplacé au dessus de lui.

"- Faut-il que je te torture pour t'obliger à me répondre sincèrement, Kakashi ?"

La première chose qu'il pensait c'était qu'Itachi utilise son Sharingan.

"- Je connais tes points sensibles, souffla Itachi dans son oreille. A peine dit, des doigts désormais expertes taquinèrent ses deux tétons.

"- Ah...non...gémit Kakashi impuissant, stop..je..."

Itachi avait raison, il était sensible à ce contact.

"- Je...t'aime...parvint-il à dire d'une voix qui se voulait maitrisé.

Itachi interrompit sa torture, affichant un grand sourire qui en disait long.

"- Tu vois quand tu veux." Et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il sortit ensuite du lit, réajustant correctement son uniforme d'anbu. Il disparut ensuite par la fenêtre après avoir lancer à son amant :

"- A tout à l'heure, Kakashi."

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis rouge ! ( rien avoir avec le titre ! XP ) <strong>


	4. Chapter 5

La journée fut extrêmement bizarre pour notre ninja aux milles techniques. Il n'avait qu'une petite mission de rien du tout d'à peine quatre heures, consistant juste à escorter un messager jusqu'à un village puis de le laisser entre les mains de relayeurs. Tenzo l'avait accompagné, mais il n'avait pas osé lui parler, ni bien même le taquiner à propos d'une de ces maladresses. Il ne déjeuna même pas avec son équipe préférant un peu la solitude.

Il s'installa dans un terrain d'entrainement que personne n'osait utiliser à cause de sa présence et des multiples dégradations qu'il avait causé ces dernières anné vérité, il avait juste utilisé le genjustu pour prendre possession de ce terrain. Le Hokage était au courant, mais l'avait laissé faire ( comme toujours ), des fois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas le ninja préférée du troisième du nom.

Allongé dans l'herbe frâiche, il laissa son esprit vagabondé dans la tranquilité pendant qu'il pouvait encore profité de ces rares moments de paix et de solitude. Les souvenirs de la dernière nuit revint dans sa tête. Itachi lui avait avoué, un peu trop brutalement et de façon direct, ses sentiments pour lui. Mais lui que ressentait il pour Itachi ? Certes, il l'avait avoué de force ce que l'autre voulait entendre mais était ce sincère ? Jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un de sa vie. Certes, on lui avait fait des avances que ce soit hommes ou femmes..

"- Kakashi ? L'interpella une voix familière.

Il se redressa brusquement se tournant vers l'individu qui osait le déranger. Itachi se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tendit alors quelque chose envellopé dans une serviette. Kakashi s'en saisit.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- J'ai préparé ça pour toi ce matin, préféra répondre Itachi.

C'était un petit gateau blanc triangulaire.

"- Fait avec des oeufs et de la noix de coco, ajouta-t-il, c'est une nouvelle recette que j'ai crée.

- Et je suis ton cobaye pour tester ta nouvelle création ? Se vexa Kakashi malgré lui.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune Ushiwa éclata de rire puis attrapa l'arrière cou de l'autre anbu pour le fixer dans les yeux.

"- Si c'était mauvais, je n'aurais jamais permis de te le donner."

Kakashi baissa les yeux vers le gâteau. Pourquoi s'était-il fatigué à lui préparer ça et en plus à le lui ramener en main propre ? Il n'y avait rien de plus génant d'être l'attention d'une personne.

"- Alors tu ne le manges pas ? S'enquit Itachi avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Soupirant intérieurement, le ninja copieur abaissa son masque et commença à déguster la nouvelle patisserie. Il devait l'avouer, c'était délicieux, si bien qu'en quelques bouchés il avait terminé. Il s'apprêta à complimenter Itachi mais ce dernier s'empara de ses lèvres avant que celles ci ne soient cachaient de nouveau par le masque en tissu. Il passa ensuite une main dans son pantalon. Alerté par ce geste, le jeune argenté s'écarta soudainement de lui.

"- Je...tu...peux attendre ce soir ! S'écria-t-il les joues en feu.

- Ce soir ? Je ne peux pas, on m'a convoqué, répondit Itachi tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Reculant toujours, Kakashi percuta un arbre. Rapidement, Itachi le retourna se plaquant contre son dos. Il lui abaissa ensuite son pantalon.

"- Itachi...non ! Paniqua le ninja copieur tentant de le repousser. Afin de l'immobiliser, le jeune Ushiwa plaça les mains de son amant au dessus de lui et les attacha avec son bandeau frontale. Puis il débuta son travail. Kakashi sentit alors des doigts qui s'introduisaient lui, lui laissant échapper des gémissements. Ses jambes en tremblaient si violement qu'il tomba à genoux, s'agrippant désespérement avec ses coudes et ses doigts au tronc d'arbre pour rester debout. Itachi cacha son sourire, cela lui facilitait la tâche. Après avoir longtemps visiter l'intérieur de son amant qui avait perdu la moitié de son esprit, il pénétra doucement en lui et donna des coups de reins plus ou moins violents. En même temps, il embrassa la joue d'un Kakashi haletant et à moitié dans les vappes.

"- Ah..ah...stop...ah..souffla Kakashi qui avait du mal à garder sa conscience intacte. D'un coté, il avait envie qu'Itachi continue de l'autre, il voulait en finir au plus vite. Des larmes vinrent s'y ajouter malgré lui, surement du à la douleur.

"- J'ai bientot fini, lui murmura Itachi en léchant les gouttes qui sortaient de ses yeux. Il donna un dernier coup de rein plus violent. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri.

Satisfait, Itachi se retira, remit correctement ses propres vêtements et ceux de Kakashi. Ce dernier faillit s'écrouler tête la première au sol, si le jeune Ushiwa ne l'avait rattrapé à temps. Il le prit dans ses bras et s'assit contre le tronc d'arbres pour l'installer entre ses jambes, la tête reposant sur son épaule. En jetant un coup par terre, Itachi remarqua l'herbe humidifié par le liquide, conséquence de leur précédent rapport. Dans un sourire, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre anbu, respirant son odeur qui avait un mélange incroyable de sang, de terre et de sexe.

"- Itachi...détache...moi...murmura Kakashi .

- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié."

Il saisit les poignets de son amant pour lui enlever le bandeau frontal. Celui-ci, enfin libre, s'apprêta à se lever mais Itachi l'enlaça par la taille.

"- Me quitte pas comme ça, lui reprocha-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Je...dois partir, j'ai une mission cette après-midi...ah..."

Encore une fois, Itachi avait attaqué ses deux points sensibles. Il se tortilla espérant lui échapper mais en vain.

"- J'ai rien entendu, Kakashi, lui chuchota Itachi.

- Je...t'aime...finit-il par dire.

- Je t'aime aussi."

Le jeune Ushiwa s'arrêta et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il était si rapide, que Kakashi ne l'avait pas vu venir. Itachi avait réussi à introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci gémit sous la surprise, l'autre langue s'enroula autour de la sienne, la ménageant avec sauvagerie. Itachi stoppa tout à coup le baiser pour lui laisser de reprendre son souffle. Le teint empourprée, Kakashi essuya sa bouche, la salive descendant de son menton. Lorsqu'il fut libéré complètement, il se leva, la démarche incertaine.

"- On se verra demain, lui lança Itachi quand il s'en alla sans un mot.

L'autre anbu s'arrêta alors puis jeta par dessus son épaule, avant de s'élancer dans les arbres :

"- A demain, Itachi, et merci pour le déjeuner."

* * *

><p>"- As-tu fait ton choix ?"<p>

Genoux à terre, par respect pour le chef de la Racine, Itachi était enfin venu pour exprimer sa décision.

"- J'accepte d'endosser la responsabilité de sauver le village contre le coup d'état de ma famille, dit-il d'une voix neutre, Konoha évitera ainsi une prochaine guerre. Cependant..."

Danzo fronça les sourcils.

"-...je refuse d'assassiner sans raison, pour des causes sans preuve, un homme qui a tant fait pour le village.

- Il possède comme ta famille, le Sharingan, rétorqua le vieil homme.

- Certes, mais ses actions le rendent différents...de même que son sang.

- Itachi...Autrefois, tu aurais obéi sans explication, remarqua Danzo sceptique, pourquoi ?"

Le jeune Ushiwa savait que ce serait difficile de le convaincre pour laisser en vie un homme. Il savait aussi tout le mal qu'il pouvait faire pour obtenir gain de cause mais il était à tout pour protéger son amant.

"- Tu sais que dans la racine, les sentiments doivent être rejeté au profit du village, continua-t-il.

- Je le sais, Danzo-sama, dit Itachi, vous avez pourtant accepté de laisser mon frère en vie.

- Le Hokage a accepté par pitié pour toi, grinça-t-il, or la mission que je t'ordonne ne provient pas du Hokage.

- Alors vous devrez vous passer de moi."

Itachi se redressa, le regard froid et impassible.

"- Quoi ? Tu sais ce qui peut se passer si un coup d'état éclate ! Hurla Danzo.

- Je sais, et vous avez besoin de moi pour l'en empêcher. Je serai un..héros de l'ombre, ça ne me gêne pas..mais un vrai assassin...je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Il arrivera ce qui arrivera, fit-il en faisant mine de partir.

L'Ancien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors que l'avenir du village dépendait de ce jeune anbu, il était prêt à abandonner juste par...sentiments ?

"- Attends ! L'arrêta-t-il d'une voix forte.

Itachi s'immobilisa, l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Il venait de gagner la partie.

"- Très bien, Kakashi n'est plus ta cible, j'espère seulement...

- Je ferai mon devoir, l'interrompit le jeune Ushiwa, promettez moi uniquement de laisser Kakashi en dehors de vos affaires.

- Qu'est-il pour toi ?

- Donnez moi juste votre parole, vous connaissez déjà trop de secrets."

Danzo hésita, en réalité, Itachi avait en ce moment même la domination, probablement parce qu'il savait que sa mission mettait en jeu le village.

"- La Racine ne touchera pas à Kakashi Hatake." Déclara-t-il.

Satisfait, Itachi s'inclina et quitta le quartier de la Racine.

* * *

><p>Le Troisième Hokage ne fut pas surpris de voir le jeune Ushiwa, bien qu'il ignorait encore les raisons de sa venue.<p>

"- Que veux-tu, Itachi ? Questrionna le vieil homme dans une bouffée de fumée.

- J'ai une deuxième faveur à vous demander, Hokage- Sama.

- Parle, je t'écoute.

- J'aimerai que Kakashi Hatake soit le tuteur de Sasuke lorsqu'il deviendra Genin."

En entendant ces paroles, il faillit perdre sa pipe. C'était innattendu, Itachi pensait déjà à l'avenir de son frère cadet pourtant le choix du sensei restait une curiosité. Il y avait plein d'autres ninjas aussi compétents que Kakashi et pourtant, c'était bien son nom qu'Itachi avait prononcé.

"- Il fait partie des Anbus, remarqua-t-il.

- Je sais, fit Itachi sans sourciller, faîtes en sorte de le libérer de ce fardeau.

- Ce que tu me demandes me surprend, ne veux tu pas que Sasuke ait un autre professeur ?

- Non, Kakashi est le meilleur ninja de Konoha, il est bon dans tous les domaines, il possède un sens de la responsabilité, de la stratégie et est dévoué au village. De plus, il connait la valeur d'une vie humaine. Sasuke ne pourrait pas tomber sur meilleur que lui.

- Tu souhaites aussi qu'il maitrise le Sharingan mieux que toi, n'est ce pas ?

- Kakashi le maitrise très bien, même mieux que certains membres de ma famille, avoua Itachi sans hésitation, il pourra ainsi apprendre le Dojustu à mon frère qui pourra...ensuite me...retrouver, murmura-t-il ses trois derniers mots.

Le Hokage avait entendu et connaissait les projets futurs du jeune anbu. Il ferma les yeux comme pour enregistrer cette scène dans sa mémoire.

"- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, je ferai en sorte que Kakashi devienne son professeur. Mais répond moi cependant pourquoi Kakashi ?

- Je vous ai dit que...

- Itachi, ce choix de professeur pour ton frère te permet aussi de protéger Kakashi, n'est ce pas ? Indirectement, tu le protèges en sachant que je garde un oeil sur lui pour qu'il accomplisse ton souhait.

- Je...Oui. Pardonnez moi de vous avoir rien dit...

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, assura le vieil homme avec un sourire sincère, est ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ?"

Itachi baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. Visiblement, il ne pouvait rien cacher au troisième Hokage. Celui-ci éclata de rire devant sa réaction.

"- Je te promets de protéger Kakashi tout comme je protégerai ton frère, déclara-t-il.

- Merci du fond du coeur, Hokage-Sama."


	5. Chapter 6

Au soir du lendemain.

Comme convenu, Kakashi ne revit pas Itachi avant le lendemain, ce qui lui procura un plus grand bien, lui permettant de réfléchir sur leur relation complexe. De son point de vue, c'était ainsi qu'il percevait les choses. Pour Itachi, c'était peut-être différent.

"- Hey, Kakashi ! Cria une voix joyeuse que l'anbu reconnut immédiatement. Dans le centre de la ville, alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement, Gai accourut vers lui avec son habituel humeur de défoncé. Mon dieu, que va-t-il encore inventer comme jeu ?

"- B'soir, Gai, le salua Kakashi restant poli.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis devenu Jounin !" Lui annonça fièrement le jeune homme au trop grands sourcils.

Kakashi leva les sourcils, plutôt surpris de la nouvelle.

"- Ah, mes félicitations alors, dit-il avec un sourire amicale.

- Je suis pas le seul, Asuma et Kurenai ont réussi !"

Visiblement, l'anbu que Kakashi était avait manqué de nombreux épisodes concernant les camarades de sa classe.

"- Bon, on est pas devenu Jounin aussi jeune que toi, mais maintenant, on est au même niveau ! S'extasia-Gai content, même en maitrisant uniquement le taijustu j'ai réussi à atteindre le grade supérieur..."

Kakashi n'écoutait plus. Il avait honte. Il n'avait jamais pensé à prendre des nouvelles de ses amis, lui qui ne cessait de dire que l'amitié était une chose importante...En plus, sa relation avec Itachi compliquait les choses.

"- Eh oh, Kakashi, je te parle !"

Le ninja copieur sursauta, voyant que son rival d'enfance l'observait avec inquiétude.

"- Hein, tu disais quoi ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tout allait bien de ton coté, répéta Gai un peu vexé.

- Est ce que j'ai l'air mal ? Rétorqua Kakashi énervé devant cette question qu'il jugeait stupide.

- Euh..non, juste..que...je sais pas..."

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami réponde aussi froidement. En même temps, s'il allait mal, il l'aurait vu tout de suite.

"- ça te dis d'aller boire un coup avec des potes ? Lui proposa-t-il alors pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, accepta Kakashi en haussant les épaules.

En réalité, il voulut juste se changer les idées, tant de choses se passaient en ce moment, passer une soirée avec d'autres ninjas que ceux qui partageaient ses missions lui permettraient de se reposer un peu. Il n'oublia pas cependant la visite probable d'Itachi. Il penserait que ce dernier ne lui reprocha rien et l'attendrait. De toutes façons, il ne comptait pas rester trop longtemps.

Gai l'emmena dans un restaurant habituel où on venait fêter tout et n'importe quoi. Aujourd'hui, c'était sans doute pour l'obtention du grade supérieur de Gai, d'Asuma et de Kurenai, qui étaient d'ailleurs présents. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant leur ancien camarade se joindre à eux, on aurait dit qu'il était lui-même l'un des cadeaux !

"- Kakashi, je suis trop contente de te revoir, s'exclama Kurenai en le prenant dans ses bras. Il en fut extrêmement gêné car la dernière personne a l'avoir enlacé de la sorte était un homme quelques heures auparavant.

"- Alors mon vieux, tu nous fais la surprise de ta présence ce soir ? L'accueillit Asuma en lui donnant une tape sur son épaule.

Les autres, aussi étonnés qu'eux, lui souhaitèrent un bon retour parmi eux. Il prit place entre Gai et un autre ninja qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais déduit qu'il avait surement eut des missions collectifs avec ses camarades de promos.

Dès lors, Gai lui parla de tout et de rien, en passant par ses records récents, de ses succès en missions, ses nouvelles techniques, du beau et mauvais temps...Pendant ce temps, Kakashi prit le temps pour manger un peu et boire un ou deux verres de sake. Il ne put même pas entamer un troisième verre car déjà il sentait l'effet de l'alcool lui montait à la tête.

"- ...je lui ai ensuite donné la raclée qu'il méritait...Kakashi ?" Gai stoppa son récit en voyant son ami se pencher soudainement vers l'avant. Il s'apprêta à le soutenir mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea.

"- Je crois qu'il a un peu trop bu, dit le ninja à l'autre coté de Kakashi, je vais le ramener chez lui.

- Oh je peux le faire, se leva Gai.

- Non, tu mérites cette soirée, t'es devenu Jounin, profites en !"

Gai hésita mais son camarade avait raison, cette fête était pour eux, il n'allait pas abandonner alors que leurs amis avaient tous préparer.

"- Ok, je te le confie, Mizuki !

- T'en fais pas, compte sur moi !"

Mizuki aida l'anbu à se remettre sur pied et le soutint pour sortir du restaurant. Dehors, il demanda à Kakashi où se trouvait son domicile.

"- Quartier Est...Souffla-t-il.

Mizuki se dirigea donc vers ce lieu mais ne l'emmena pas à son appartement. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, Kakashi ne remarqua pas l'itinéraire que l'étranger prenait. Jusqu'à qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle sans issue, discret, loin des regards et de la foule nocturne.

"- Hein...mais ce n'est..." Murmura-t-il son cerveau mis en alerte.

Il fut jeté contre un mur. Il gémit de douleurs en se cognant. Il se redressa pour tenter de se défendre contre toute menace mais l'alcool lui faisait perdre l'usage de ses membres. Il se retrouva sans savoir comment, par terre, assit contre le mur et quand il leva la tête pour faire face à Mizuki, il aperçut son sourire mauvais et une lueur d'excitation dans son regard. De suite, il comprit ses intentions.

* * *

><p><strong>Suppressioncensure de cette suite de viol.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi hoqueta, les larmes aux yeux, ses pas mal assurés, la douleur le parcourait tout son corps. Il n'aurait jamais du aller à cette maudite fête, jamais. Se socialiser...N'importe quoi. Dès qu'il baissait la garde, on profitait de lui. Ce Mizuki avait abusé de lui, l'avait humilié, avait profité de son faible état...Malgré ses supplications, son plaisir sauvage presque animal avait prit le dessus et avait souillé Kakashi.<p>

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de son appartement, il s'arrêta pour effacer ses larmes. Il ne voulait surtout pas se voir dans le miroir avec une mine de victime violé. Peut-être l'avait-il mérité. Peut-être que Dieu l'avait puni pour tous les méfaits qu'il avait commis dans sa jeunesse, son sombre passé. Il le méritait sans doute.

Inspirant profondément, il se précipita vers son appartement en tentant de marcher correctement. Cependant, quand il saisit son porte clé, il remarqua qu'il tremblait.

"- Du calme, murmura-t-il, du calme..."

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à le faire entrer dans la serrure et put enfin rentrer chez lui, se réfugier dans son lit sans prendre le temps de se changer, ni d'allumer les lumières. Il était tellement désespéré et abattu qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence d'une seconde personne dans sa chambre.

"- Kakashi, tu pleures ?"

La voix familière le fit redresser subitement et d'un revers de manche, essaya d'effacer ces larmes qu'il considérait comme puériles.

Itachi était donc venu, il avait tenu ses engagements...mais ce n'était pas le bon moment.

"- S'il te plait, je ne suis pas...je suis fatigué, dit Kakashi d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

- Ne me cache rien, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le jeune Ushiwa s'assit à coté de lui et caressa sa joue humide.

"- Rien, juste la fatigue, continua de mentir l'autre anbu.

- Tu pleurais...

- Je...c'est du sans doute à l'effet de l'alcool, au bout de deux verres, je suis à bout."

Cependant, Itachi ne semblait pas convaincu. Il le voyait bien, son amant lui cachait quelques choses : il tremblait, évitait son regard, ses yeux s'humidifiaient sans raison. Afin de le voir plus correctement, il alluma la lampe de chevet. Kakashi voulut protester mais se retint. La lumière l'aveugla pendant un bon moment et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard noir d'Itachi.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Grogna-t-il en saisissant les poignets nus de Kakashi.

Ce dernier vit avec horreur les ecchymoses tout à fait récent qui parcouraient son avant-bras et celles qui entouraient son poignet telle un bracelet noir collé à la peau.

Une main le poussa pour l'obliger à s'allonger et une autre abaissa son masque jusqu'au bas du cou. Les yeux noirs d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. La lèvre de son amant était enflée, des traces de suçons, de dents arpentaient son cou. Sous la colère, il déchira complètement le vêtement, ignorant le cri de protestation de Kakashi. Sur son torse, il y avait quelques hématomes montrant le passage de doigts et de mains qui avaient sans doute appuyé trop fort.

"- QUI ? Hurla Itachi en perdant son sang-froid et son calme, QUI ?"

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kakashi fut effrayé.

"- Kakashi, reprit Itachi d'une voix plus douce, dis moi qui est celui qui t'as fait ça."

Aucune réponse, sauf un regard empli de terreur, traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu.

"- Pardonne-moi, Kakashi, je vais devoir employer le dernier moyen."

Le jeune Ushiwa força le ninja copieur à le regarder dans les yeux et activa son Sharingan.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kakashi se réveilla, il sentit une odeur lui chatouiller les narines. Il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour retrouver Itachi Ushiwa préparant certainement le petit déjeuner.<p>

"- Bonjour, lança l'anbu aux cheveux d'argent.

Itachi se tourna vers lui, le visage rayonnant.

"- Bonjour, petit épouvantail !"

Devant ce surnom, Kakashi passa une main dans ses cheveux et dut avouer qu'il était plutot décoiffé. Il s'installa à la table de sa cuisine attendant que son amant termine le repas matinal. Une assiette avec une omelette et des pancakes lui fut déposée sous son nez. Itachi s'assit en face de lui, tout en versant du thé dans deux tasses.

"- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

- ça va, répondit Kakashi en commençant à prendre une bouchée d'omelette.

Il gémit au contact de l'aliment, à cause de la petite blessure au niveau de sa lèvre. Itachi leva la tête, l'expression inquiet et triste.

"- Kakashi...

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, le rassura l'anbu argenté.

- Il faut qu'il soit puni, marmonna l'Ushiwa les poings serrées.

- Je m'en occuperai, assura Kakashi en terminant rapidement le repas.

Itachi s'apprêta à le quitter pour trouver Mizuki. Mais des bras saisirent sa taille.

"- Ne pars pas ! Supplia d'une voix étranglée Kakashi, je t'en prie...reste avec moi."

L'anbu aux longs cheveux ne s'y attendait pas. Il se tourna pour faire face à son bien-aimé.

"- Je...j'ai besoin de toi, Itachi, maintenant, avoua Kakashi dans un murmure, ne me laisse pas seul, ne serais-ce pour quelques minutes, ne m'abandonne pas.

- On t'a...violé..Kakashi, je ne peux pas lui pardonner...

- Je sais, mais je veux que tu me le fasses oublier. Je veux oublier...je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, je te veux en moi. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour tout le reste de la nuit..."

Sous sa demande, Itachi ne put refuser.

* * *

><p>Kakashi s'était dirigé au terrain d'entrainement où son équipe d'anbus l'attendait.<p>

"- Ah, capitaine, vous êtes en retard ! Lui reprocha l'un d'eux.

- L'entrainement est annulé, déclara le jeune homme fermement, j'ai un compte à régler avec un certain Mizuki." Il enleva son masque de loup, dévoilant son sharingan. Ses coéquipiers eurent un mouvement de recul, reconnaissant le regard assassin de leur capitaine. Ils avaient comprit qu'un châtiment planait dans l'air.

"- Est ce que l'un d'entre vous le connait ? Demanda le capitaine.

- Oui, moi, je l'ai vu ce matin, dans les bureaux des rapports...Mais qu'a-t-il fait ?"

Kakashi qui s'était préparé à partir, pivota légèrement la tête pour jeter par dessus son épaule.

"- Il m'a violé."

Les anbus tressaillirent devant cette réponse choquante lancée avec froideur et colère. Sans même réfléchir, ils suivirent leur capitaine.

De toit en toit, le Sharingan activé, le ninja copieur s'était donc dirigé vers le bâtiment qui servait d'administrations aux ninjas. C'est là qu'il vit son agresseur qui discutait avec Gai, Asuma et Kurenai. En lisant sur leurs lèvres, il découvrit qu'on parlait de lui. Ses trois anciens camarades de classes avaient voulu savoir si il était bien rentré chez lui malgré son "ivresse".

"- ORDURE ! Hurla Kakashi à 5 mètres de lui. Il s'élança vers eux pour se jeter sur Mizuki qui ne put rien faire contre cette attaque surprise. Il reçut en pleine face un coup de poing qui le projeta à quelques mètres plus loin au sol.

"- Kakashi, qu'est ce qui te prends ? S'exclama Gai, il t'a aidé hier à rentrer chez toi !

- La ferme, Gai, tu ferais mieux de choisir un peu mieux tes amis, lança-t-il froidement.

Coup dur pour son rival qui n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. Mizuki se redressa lentement mais n'eut pas le temps, Kakashi le para de coups de pieds et de coups de poings, d'une rage que ses coéquipiers anbus reconnurent : c'était le même que la toute première fois. Ils restèrent sur les toits, à observer la scène du "châtiments" de Kakashi et lorsque Kurenai, Asuma et Gai s'élancèrent pour empêcher le massacre, ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'interposer.

"- Mais qu'est que vous faîtes, vous voyez pas qu'il est en train de tabasser notre ami ? S'écria Kurenai scandalisé.

- Désolé, mais notre capitaine a ses raisons, répondit un anbu.

- Asuma, préviens ton père, bon sang ! Fit-elle à ce dernier.

A peine, il disparut rapidement. Mais les anbus ne l'en empêchèrent pas.

"- Connard, salopard, fils de pute, insulta Kakashi en donnant des coups sans arrêter ignorant les gémissements de son ancien violeur, tu avais des amis...et tu oses montrer ta face d'hypocrite pervers !

- Stop ! Je suis désolé !

- Ta gueule ! Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Cria le capitaine des anbus en le prenant par le col le fixant de son Sharingan.

- Non, pas ça...Pas le Sharingan...Supplia Mizuki qui se débattait en fermant tout à coup ses yeux.

- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir pitié de toi ? Est ce que tu as pitié de moi quand j'étais à moitié ivre ? Cracha Kakashi.

Gai et Kurenai avaient du mal à comprendre l'échange, mais le rival de Kakashi avait saisit la globalité : Mizuki avait fait quelque chose de mal et Kakashi était là pour se venger et le punir.

"- Kakashi ! Fit une voix forte, que se passe-t-il ?"

L'interpellé reconnut la voix de l'Hokage qui avait été averti rapidement. Sous la surprise, il relâcha Mizuki qui s'était précipité vers le vieil homme, mais trébucha du à ses multiples coups. Cependant, aucune expression ne traversa le visage de l'Hokage qui continuait d'observer dans la direction de Kakashi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son jeune anbu dans cet état, et il savait très bien que ce n'était pas par pure envie qu'il avait passé un savon sanglant au chunnin.

"- Il est fou ! S'exclama Mizuki en pointant l'argenté d'un air accusateur, il m'a attaqué sans raison et..."

Kakashi s'était déplacé rapidement à coté de lui et lui encocha un coup de pied en plein visage. A l'arrière, Asuma fut étonné de la non-réaction de son paternel.

"- Dis leur, ordure, le nombre de personnes que tu as violé dans ta vie ! Grogna le fils du Croc-Blanc, dis leur comment tu as osé les souiller ! Dis leur comment tu as trahi la confiance de tes amis en me violant de la sorte !"

On entendait le craquement des os, les cris de Mizuki, la peau qui se déchirait...mais plus personne ne protestait contre le traitement qu'infligeait l'anbu. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il y avait des spectateurs en plus. Parmi eux, il y avait Ibiki Morino, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kakashi aussi déchaîné, même ses propres tortures ne valaient pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Dans la foule, Itachi s'y était incrusté, finalement, c'était bien mieux que Kakashi s'en charge lui-même.

"- Kakashi, ça suffit, je pense, intervint enfin le troisième Hokage d'une voix douce.

Le Ninja copieur s'immobilisa, cligna des yeux. Mizuki n'était même plus reconnaissable, carrément défiguré.

Kakashi inspira, ça l'avait soulagé, il se sentait mieux. Il s'inclina auprès du Hokage et sans un mot, déguerpit, suivit de son équipe. Après son départ, Sarutobi ordonna l'enfermement de Mizuki avec des soins en options. La foule curieuse se dispersa alors.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bureau du Hokage <strong>

"- Père, pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ? Demanda Asuma en compagnie de Gai et Kurenai toujours sous le choc.

- Sur ce point, Kakashi a raison, vous devriez mieux choisir vos amis, dit le vieil homme .

Les trois jounins baissèrent la tête, honteux. Mais entêté, Asuma répéta sa question. Son père hésita puis enfin soupira.

"- Je le laisse faire parce que je considère que ses agissements sont justes, déclara-t-il.

- Mais pas jusqu'à tabasser à mort...! Protesta Asuma, il a failli le tuer !

- Je l'en ai empêché, continua-t-il neutre.

Voyant que les trois jeunes ninjas n'étaient pas convaincu, le Hokage soupira.

"- Je suis l'unique responsable de l'agissement de Kakashi.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous savez comment son père est mort, n'est ce pas ?"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, ils connaissaient l'histoire du Croc-Blanc et la tragédie termine le récit. Quelques années auparavant, Sakumo Hatake, alias le Croc-Blanc, n'était pas parmi les héros de Konoha mais lorsque son fils, Kakashi Hatake, alias le Ninja copieur ou le ninja au Sharingan, devint un héros survivant de la dernière guerre, le nom de son paternel redevint plus respecté et plus reconnu.

"- A sa mort, j'ai laissé Kakashi se confronter à la perte de son père, je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de lui. J'avais considéré qu'il était chunnin et qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul. Mais c'était une erreur. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai affecté à Minato. Je ne pensai pas que le garçon intrépide que j'avais laissé était devenu distant, se focalisant uniquement sur les règles, perdant de jour en jour son humanité. Et puis, il y a eu la mort d'Obito Ushiwa, qui l'a fait redevenir plus humain...mais la mort de Rin...a failli causer sa perte. Aujourd'hui encore, je fais tous ce qui en mon pouvoir pour le rendre humain, complètement. Le fait qu'il se déchaîne comme ça quand il est confronté à une situation contraire à ses idéaux lui donne un peu plus d'humanité même s'il se montre violent."


	6. Chapter 7

Par la suite, Mizuki fut envoyé à l'exil dans une prison spécialisée en dehors du pays du Feu, dans la journée même. Plus personne ne reparlera de la fureur de Kakashi, il ne perdait pas le respect qu'on lui devait au contraire, il s'amplifiait.

Le soir, en rentrant chez lui, il retrouva son appartement occupé par un certain Ushiwa qui, comme à son habitude, préparait le dîner. Kakashi ne se posa pas de questions à propos de la façon d'entrer d'Itachi chez lui. Plus à l'aise en sa présence que les premières fois, il se permit de s'approcher de son cuisinier qui semblait concentrer sur un bouillon dans une casserole.

"- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Coupé dans son travail culinaire, l'Ushiwa releva son nez de sa préparation.

"- J'ai bientôt fini, tu peux mettre la table, si tu veux."

Kakashi s'exécuta. Il n'aimait pas trop que son amant prenne soin de lui surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire en échange.

"- Je pensais que tu passerais un peu plus de temps avec Sasuke, nota-t-il connaissant les habitudes d'Itachi.

- Je suis allé le chercher cette après-midi, dit-il, je l'ai aidé un peu dans ses devoirs. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?"

Le ninja copieur resta muet. Devant son silence, le jeune anbu de la racine se retourna armer de sa spatule.

"- Je vois, tu as peur que notre relation soit découvert, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ta famille pour moi."

Itachi tressaillit en entendant ses mots. Kakashi ignorait tout de sa prochaine mission de quelques jours.

"- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tenta de se reprendre le jeune Ushiwa très calme.

- J'ai juste l'impression que tu passes en ce moment plus de temps avec moi qu'avec ton frère...Je respecte énormément ta famille, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'on ait des doutes à ton sujet...

- Kakashi, je sais ce que je fais, le rassura-t-il soupirant intérieurement.

* * *

><p>La nuit était plus calme que d'habitude. Itachi ne se contenta juste de simples baisers chastes, quelques taquineries, des caresses sans plus. Il souhaitait le laisser tranquille pendant un moment.<p>

Alors que Kakashi cherchait le sommeil blotti contre son amant, ce dernier lui posa quelques questions sur les récents évènements.

"- Tu aurais pu le tuer, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait ?

- Je peux pas tuer un ninja de la feuille, surtout si on ne m'a pas donné l'ordre, répondit l'argenté gardant les yeux clos.

- Et si je l'avais tué, m'aurais-tu pardonné ?"

Cette fois, il ouvrit les yeux, hésitant à répondre.

"- Je ne crois pas, dit-il enfin, même si Mizuki a fait des choses horribles, je lui pardonne parce qu'il n'a pas encore tué, mais toi, si tu l'aurais tué, je ne t'aurai jamais pardonné."

Le coeur d'Itachi s'emplit de tristesses et de regrets, dans quelques jours, il sera à jamais haïs par son amant et jamais, du moins pendant très longtemps, il ne connaîtra la terrible vérité. Dans cette sombre pensée, il serra un peu plus fort Kakashi dans ses bras enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux d'argent.

"- Je t'aime, Kakashi, lui souffla-t-il en cachant une maudite larme.

Le ninja copieur referma les yeux et murmura :

"- Moi aussi."

Les jours restants, Itachi en profita pour passer un maximum de temps avec Kakashi qui ne se doutait de rien. Pour lui, Itachi était là le matin et le soir, mais en vérité, il ignorait qu'il était épié. Itachi voulait garder un maximum de souvenirs de son amant, avant le jour fatidique. Et concernant ses parents et son frère, il considérait qu'il avait passé 17 années de bonheur en leur compagnie et que cela suffisait.

...

* * *

><p><span><strong>H-5 avant le massacre des Ushiwa. <strong>

Assis par terre contre son lit, Kakashi lisait comme à son habitude, il avait été libre pour l'après midi et s'était consacré à la lecture. Le Hokage les avait convoqué pour la soirée, vers 22heures environ. Il avait du temps devant lui et n'allait pas le gacher.

"- Tu lis quoi ? Lança la voix de son amant.

- Hein ?" Kakashi sursauta en aperçevant Itachi en face de lui.

"- Va falloir que tu me dises comment tu fais pour t'indroduire chez moi, maugréa-t-il en retournant sur son livre, surtout si je ne veux pas que des cambrioleurs de ta trempe viennent sacager mon appartement..."

Itachi esquissa un sourire, s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Kakashi et lui attrapa son menton pour le faire lever vers lui.

"- J'ai envie de toi, Kakashi."

L'autre fronça les sourcils comme pour digerer les paroles de son amant.

"- Tu peux attendre plus tard, dit-il en repoussant sa main. Itachi attrapa son poignet .

"- Non maintenant, je veux te baiser, tout de suite, je ne peux pas attendre." Déclara-t-il fermement le regard déterminé.

"- Itachi, je n'en ai pas envie...attend, ce soir..."

N'écoutant pas un mot, le jeune Ushiwa souleva Kakashi pour le jeter sur le lit, l'emprisonnant entre le matelas et son propre corps.

"- Stop ! Protesta le ninja copieur. Mais rien n'y fait, Itachi déchira complètement son uniforme ( et heureusement qu'il en avait d'autres ), le mettant entièrement nu. C'était la première fois que l'anbu de la racine agissait de la sorte, lui qui était si doux et patient. Kakashi ne comprenait plus rien en vérité.

"- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? S'écria-t-il tentant de le repousser. Mais Itachi le fit taire en s'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres. Ses mains parcoururent pendant ce temps chaque parcelle de son corps, frottant, caressant sa peau pâle. Kakashi posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant pour l'arrêter. Le baiser s'interrompit sur le regard interrogateur d'Itachi remarquant la résistance de l'autre homme.

"- C'est...Ce n'est pas l'heure, souffla-t-il, je...plus tard...

- Je ne serai pas là, ce soir, ni demain, ni les prochains jours, Kakashi, Coupa Itachi, je veux le faire maintenant."

Il empoigna ses mains pour le plaçer au dessus de sa tête et l'attacher avec un fil qu'il sortit tout droit de ses poches d'armes. Puis il embrassa avec ferveur son amant, glissant ensuite sa langue vers le bas, laissant au passage un filet de salive, visitant chaque recoin du torse nu. Arrivé au niveau de son nombril, Itachi se redressa tout en caressant les hanches nus, cheminant jusqu'à l'intimité. Kakashi se arqua lorsque les doigts commençaient la préparation. Un cri rauque sortit de sa gorge. Une deuxième main se posa sur son ventre, pour le stabiliser et attrapa aussi son sexe en érection.

Les doigts se retirèrent détendant le prisonnier mais furent très vite remplaçés. Itachi était en lui, il donna un coup brutal pour rentrer entièrement afin de ne laisser aucun espace entre lui et Kakashi qui cria, les larmes aux yeux. Son esprit n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'acte lui-même, des sensations de bien-être et de plaisir lui firent oublier qu'il était un ninja. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer cependant la différence par rapport aux autres fois. C'était beaucoup plus intense, plus poussé, plus violent, plus rapide. Il haleta en même temps qu'il gémissait.

"- Kakashi, murmura Itachi en sueur, tu...vas bien ?"

Il aurait aimé répondre mais des râles doux s'échappèrent entre ses lèvres à demi-ouverts. Leurs corps se balançaient dirigés par le jeune Ushiwa qui essaya de garder l'équilibre.

"- I...ta..chi...balbutie l'argenté avec difficulté, li..bère moi."

Il ne se faisait pas prier et dès que ses mains étaient désormais libre, Kakashi attrapa son amant par le cou, l'obligeant à se coller à lui et enroula sa taille de ses jambes.

"- Continue, ne t'arrête pas ! Pria-t-il en extase.

Itachi lui donna alors ce plaisir, s'enfonçait plus loin, se versant en lui pour qu'il atteigne le paroxysme.

"- Ah...Itachi, hoqueta Kakashi,...c'est trop...bon...ah..ah.." Ses doigts semblaient perçés le dos de son amant.

Le jeune Ushiwa poursuivit ses mouvements plus rapides, plus secs et plus contrôlé même temps, il lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille gauche et lui lécha les tempes Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était d'entendre le cri de plaisir de Kakashi, sa voix sensuelle, ses gemissements à corps perdu. Il voulait que Kakashi se donne à lui, complètement, s'oublie pour s'offrir entièrement. Il voulait que Kakashi ne pense qu'à lui, qu'il lui appartienne.

L'orgasme restait coincé dans la gorge du ninja aux cheveux d'argents. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher et en même temps, il souhaitait que cela n'arrête jamais.

"- Je t'aime, lui sussura Itachi dans son oreille, je t'aime tellement...Kakashi.."

XXX

Epuisés, l'un contre l'autre, ils ne disaient plus un mot. Seuls leurs souffles étaient l'unique bruit qui gambadait dans la chambre éclairée encore par les rayons du soleil qui disparaissaient lentement du ciel qui prenait une teinte orangée.

Itachi tenta de se redresser avec effort.

"- Comment tu te sens ? Finit-il par dire avec un sourire conquis.

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi l'attrapa par l'arrière de son cou pour l'embrasser.

"- Tu m'as jamais fait ça avant...lui reprocha-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je voulais prendre le temps.

- Tsss, va falloir que je me lave...

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Je suis obligé de répondre ? Que ce soit oui ou non, tu en fais toujours à ta tête."

Itachi éclata de rire approuvant ces dires. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais écouté l'avis de son amant, mais ce dernier finissait toujours par être en accord avec lui.

"- Alors je prends ça pour un oui."

Il l'aida à se lever et ils se dirigèrent ensemble sous la douche de la salle de bain. Ils se lavèrent et s'amusèrent en plus de cela comme des enfants, à s'arroser mutuellement.

* * *

><p><span><strong>H-2 avant le massacre des Ushiwas.<strong>

"- La prochaine fois, on ira aux bains thermales, maugréa Kakashi en essuyant les cheveux qui viraient de tous les cotés, après s'être vêtu d'une nouvelle tunique d'anbu.

Itachi qui avait terminé de se préparer, n'ajouta rien. Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois, et il le savait pertinemment.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Fit l'anbu argenté en remarquant ce silence inhabituel.

- J'essaie de copier dans ma mémoire ton visage, répondit Itachi en activant son Sharingan.

- Hein ?"

L'esprit ninja copieur était désormais entre les mains d'Itachi. La serviette tomba à terre et heureusement qu'il était assis car sinon, il se serait écroulé. Son regard devint vide.

- Regarde moi, Kakashi, s'il te plaît et réponds moi sincèrement, dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Les yeux de Kakashi fixèrent alors les sharingans.

"- Est ce tu m'aimes ? Commença Itachi.

- Oui, répondit machinalement l'argenté.

- Qu'aimes-tu chez moi ?

- Tout. Ton calme, ta serenité, l'amour que tu portes à ta famille, celle que tu portes à ton frère, j'aime ta façon de bouger, de combattre, j'aime ta façon d'affirmer ta détermination."

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux lui prit la main, ému et touché, par ce qu'il entendait. Ce n'était pas de la flatterie mais la vérité.

- Y-a-t-il d'autres personnes que tu as aimé ?

- Oui.

- Qui ?

- Obito Ushiwa."

C'était une surprise...Kakashi avait donc aimé un autre Ushiwa.

"- Qui d'autres ?

- Personne d'autres.

- Qui suis je pour toi ?

- Mon amant, mon amour, ma raison d'être. Tu es mon rayon de soleil et mon clair de lune."

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux en sharingan d'Itachi.

"- Si...je mourrais que ferais-tu ?

- Je serai desespéré...mais je continuerai à vivre pour préserver ta mémoire dans la mienne.

- Si je tuais toute ma famille, qu'en penserais-tu ?

- Je te considererais comme un meurtrier.

- Vas-tu me haïr ?

- Non."

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ainsi était la profondeur du coeur de Kakashi.

"- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Parce que je t'aime."

Ces mots le firent chavirés. Kakashi l'aimera malgré tout, il continuera de l'aimer malgré ce qu'il fera. Il pleura en silence gardant toujours son amant dans son emprise du sort de vérité.

"- Si je te tue, est ce que tu me haïrais ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?" Répéta-t-il presque dans un cri.

"- Parce que je t'aime."

Itachi ne tint plus, il annula la technique et désactiva son Sharingan. Il attrapa Kakashi inconscient, avant qu'il ne tombe face contre sol. Il le serra fortement dans ses bras, pleurant de bonheur d'être aimé par cet homme malgré ses attentions, malgré ce futur proche. Il savait qu'il sera aimé. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

"- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

* * *

><p><span><strong>H-0 : la nuit du massacre<strong>

Kakashi ouvrit ses yeux. Il se trouvait dans son lit. Le soleil avait fini par laisser place à la nuit. Il n'y avait plus personne dans son appartement. Il passa une main sur son front. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était les sharingans d'Itachi puis un noir complet. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Connaissant le Sharingan, il savait qu'Itachi ne l'avait pas torturé ni utiliser le Genjustu...lui aurait-il prit des informations ? Non, c'était impossible. Itachi faisait partie des Anbus Noirs, il ne devait pas avoir de souçis d'informations puisque la Racine possédait les secrets les plus gardés de Konoha.

Il s'allongea dans son lit, ne sachant que penser. Il fallait qu'il aille demander explication le plus rapidement à Itachi à son retour prochain.

Sa réponse n'allait pas tarder.

* * *

><p>Il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était impossible. Itachi n'était pas capable de comettre une tuerie de la sorte. Toute sa famille ! Tous les Ushiwa ont péri sous sa main. Comment est possible ? Avait-il mal cerné le personnage ? Avait-il été naif de croire à ce jeune homme qui avait été son amant ? Qui avait partagé son lit , ses sentiments ? Pourquoi ?<p>

"- Hey, Kakashi-sempai..."

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva la tête. Tenzo l'observait inquiet.

Dans le vestiaire des anbus, on ne parlait que du massacre de la famille Ushiwa.

"- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Itachi ait pu faire une chose pareille, avoua le capitaine des Anbus en retenant ses larmes.

"- On le connaissait à peine, dit Tenzo, et il était réservé, personne ne pouvait penser qui serait un futur assassin."

Kakashi frissonna en l'entendant prononcé de tels paroles. Quelques heures auparavant, il était en train de coucher avec un meutrier.

"- Est ce qu'il a abusé de moi, comme les autres ? Pensa-t-il en rentrant chez lui plus abattu que jamais, est ce que j'étais qu'un simple instrument pour lui ?"

Itachi avait tué tous les membres de la famille, sauf...son frère. Serais-ce par sentiment ? Par pitié pour celui qui avait partagé la même maison, les même parents ? Ou serait-ce pour préserver le sang des Ushiwas. Ce qui était clair pour Kakashi, c'était qu'il avait laissé son frère...simplement par sentiment fraternel, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Même les plus jeunes enfants Ushiwas agés à peine d ans, avaient été tués.

En entrant dans son appartement devenu tout à coup morne et sans vie, Kakashi remarqua que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Aux aguets, il la referma avec précaution et parcourut de son oeil rouge les pièces de son habitat. Personne. Il devenait un peu trop paranoiaque. Il jeta un oeil à son réveil : 3h du matin et il devait se lever vers 8 heures.

Sans prendre le temps de se changer, il s'allongea sur son lit tentant de calmer ses larmes. Si seulement il avait su les intentions d'Itachi, il aurait tout fait pour le retenir, pour l'empêcher de commettre ce meurtre, ce génocide. A force de pleurer, il tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

_Quelqu'un était dans sa chambre. Il se plaça au dessus de lui. Il crut apercevoir des yeux rouges avec des lames noirs autour de sa pupille. Des longs cheveux noirs encadraient le visage du visiteur. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il aurait aimé parler. Mais le sommeil l'en empêcha. Il pensait que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination endormi. _

_"- Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, lui murmura l'étranger dans son sommeil._

_Il lui fit l'amour. Il lui prit tout son corps, qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Il penetra en lui _

_"- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Kakashi, simplement un rêve. Un rêve d'adieux. Un cadeau d'adieux."_

* * *

><p>Kakashi se redressa brusquement. Un réveil en sursaut et en sueur. Il se rendit compte qu'i haletait, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un cauchemar, qui était devenu la routine nocturne depuis la mort d'Obito et de Rin. Mais c'était le premier depuis longtemps. Il n'avait plus jamais eu de cauchemar depuis qu'il couchait avec Itachi. Or il n'était plus là...Il passa une main sur son visage mouillé par sa transpiration anormale et ses larmes.<p>

"- Merde...merde...sanglota-t-il n'arrivant même plus à se contenir.


	7. Chapter 8

**2 ans plus tard.**

**_Terrain d'entrainement de Kakashi Hatake ( vous savez celui citer quelque part avant...) _**

"- RAAHH ! Il est encore et toujours en retard ! Hurla Naruto Uzumaki en piétinant d'impatience, pour un premier entraînement, il aurait pu arriver à l'heure mais non, c'est trop lui demander !

- Allons, ne dis pas ça de Kakashi-Sensei ! Protesta malgré elle Sakura, il est plus agé que nous, c'est normal qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut !"

Bien que intérieurement, elle enrageait. Dire que Asuma, le sensei d'Ino, était cool, sympathique et toujours ponctuel...  
>Sasuke ne disait rien. Il s'en foutait pas mal de l'emploi du temps de Kakashi. Même s'il se demandait s'il perdait pas du temps à rester ici. Il est vrai qu'ils auraient pu commencer l'entrainement plus tôt.<p>

"- Yo, les jeunes ! Les salua une voix venant du ciel.

Ils levèrent en même temps la tête pour voir atterir le ninja aux cheveux d'argents. Ces trois élèves lançaient des éclairs de leurs yeux.

"- Ha, ha, désolé, s'amusa Kakashi, j'étais en train d'aider une gentille vieille dame...

- Notre patience a des limites, sensei, grondèrent Naruto et Sakura dont les yeux en éclair se transformèrent en flammes.

"- Du calme, les jeunes, dit Kakashi en prenant tout à coup une pose plus sérieuse, aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à manier le taijustu.

- Hein ? Mais on a fait ça à l'école.

- D'un niveau de novice, rétorqua leur sensei, dans une mission, le taijustu peut être très pratique et c'est votre première arme que la nature vous a octroyé. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien vous défendre qu'attaquer. Et si vous êtes faibles, vous ne reviendrez pas vivants

Les trois genins hochèrent la tête comprenant où il voulait en venir.

"- Bon, très bien, je vais commencer par voir vos points faibles et vos points forts afin de travailler dans de bonnes conditions, déclara-t-il, pour cela, vous allez devoir vous battre contre moi, chacun votre tour.

- Hein ? Mais on va perdre, s'inquiéta Sakura.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il y avait un gagnant et un perdant, je veux juste voir votre niveau. Allez, je vais commencer par Sakura. Honneur au fille."

Celle-ci fit la moue mais était soulagée de commencer en premier, comme ça vite fait, vite débarassé.

"- Donne ton maximum, Sakura, l'encouragea Kakashi.

Elle attaqua la première comme convenu. Dès lors, le ninja copieur remarqua qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement son chakra qui était réparti dans ses membres de façon équitable. Ses coups étaient précis voir stratégiques, elle ne frappait pas sans réfléchir. Elle savait où frapper et à quel moment. Sa concentration était étonnante, elle ne flancha même pas quand elle fut projeté au sol, elle se releva rapidement prête à se défendre pour la prochaine slave d'attaque. Sa défense était meilleure que son attaque. Kakashi nota que pour se protéger, elle insufflait une grande quantité de chakra dans ses bras pour bloquer son poing, comme si elle fabriquait un bouclier dans ses muscles pour protéger autant l'extérieur de ses membres et l'intérieur. Il en déduit donc qu'elle connaissait parfaitement le corps humain et les points vitaux.

"- On arrête ici, Sakura, clama-t-il en remettant ses mains dans les poches, c'était plutôt pas mal pour une première."

La jeune fille rougit. Pour elle, c'était un premier compliment.

"- Merci, Sensei, s'inclina-t-elle respectueusement et très contente d'elle.

Kakashi, étonné de sa réaction, se promit qu'il devait un peu plus complimenté ses élèves pour qu'ils aient davantage confiance en eux.

Naruto voulait être le deuxième. Trop impatient, Kakashi l'avait donc désigné sachant très bien que sa nervosité allait augmenter s'il le laissait en dernier.

Contre toute attente, Naruto fut une belle petite surprise. Il était agile et rapide. Il avait progressé depuis la toute première lors du test des clochettes. Il utilisait les clones plus intelligemment, compensant ainsi sa maitrise médiocre de chakra. Contrairement à Sakura, il frappait un peu au hasard sans trop réfléchir, pourtant Kakashi jurait qu'inconsciemment, Naruto donnait des coups là où on ne s'attendait pas. En vérité, ce "hasard" donnait un effet de surprise qui allait bien avec le personnage qu'était Naruto et s'il eut un peu de réflexion, c'était certain que ces attaques pouvaient avoir de l'effet.

Concernant sa défense, c'était un peu moins brillant, mais plus stratégique que l'attaque. Toujours avec des clones, Naruto se faufilait si bien, que Kakashi n'arrivait pas à trouver le vrai, même lorsqu'il pensait l'avoir sous la main. En fait, Naruto devinait très bien la pensée de son adversaire lorsqu'il le cherchait entre ses clones et c'était facile pour lui de se cacher.

Considérant qu'il en avait assez vu, Kakashi arrêta le combat.

"- C'est bien, Naruto, tu as bien progressé, le félicita-t-il, mais il y a encore des choses à revoir."

Mais le jeune renard était plutot fier. Au moins, Kakashi avait vu ses progrès.

Quand c'était son tour, Sasuke se leva impertubable et se positionna face à son sensei.

"- Dis toi que c'est Itachi qui est face de toi, pensa-t-il intérieurement. C'était facile pour lui. La nuit du meurtre de sa famille, lui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête quand il s'entraînait, c'était l'unique chose qui lui permettait de se battre avec acharnement.

Les coups de Sasuke étaient tout aussi confus que son esprit. Kakashi le voyait très bien, il n'avait pas la réflexion de Sakura ni même l'instinct de Naruto. C'était juste du déchaînement. Sans plus. A l'Académie, ça passait, les instituteurs notaient seulement à la fin, regardaient qui était le gagnant. Mais là, Kakashi était plus doué et plus observateur que ces Chunins Instructeurs, Sasuke n'était pas bon en taijustu pour ne pas dire mauvais. Il n'utilisait même pas son chakra, ni pour se défendre, ni pour attaque. Il se blessait inutilement alors qu'il aurait pu éviter. Dans certains situations, en comparaison avec Naruto, il aurait pu utiliser les clones avec intelligence et ruse mais rien de telles. De même, en comparaison avec Sakura, Sasuke pouvait se protéger sans problème et pratiquer quelques combos de son cru, mais rien.

"- Je crois que ça suffit, termina Kakashi en bloquant le dernier coup de poing de Sasuke. Ce dernier fut surpris, c'était plus court que ces camarades.

Kakashi l'incita à prendre place auprès de Naruto et Sakura afin qu'il expose ses conclusions définitives.

"- Vous êtes de très bons genins, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant et très paternel, mais vous avez encore des choses à apprendre pour atteindre le niveau de Jounin.

- Hein ? Vous croyez qu'on peut devenir Jounin ? S'écria Naruto excité.

- Ah, aha, évidemment, quel professeur ne revêrait pas que ses elèves atteignent son niveau ?"

Naruto et Sakura furent extrêmement touchés par ses paroles, Sasuke ne fit aucune réaction.

"- Bon, entre vous trois, l'elève qui a plutot un bon niveau en taijustu est celui qui maîtrise le mieux son chakra. C'est toi, Sakura.

- Moi, fit-elle surprise.

- Oui, non seulement tu sais comment l'utiliser et en plus, tu réfléchis très bien à tes attaques avant de t'élancer. Mis à part, ta faible force - et c'est tout à fait normal avec un niveau et un âge que le tien - , c'était parfait, je n'ai presque rien à dire. Avec de l'entraînement, ce sera encore plus excellent."

Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de fierté et de bonheur. Il allait surement lui donner un peu plus confiance en elle.

"- Naruto, je t'ai dit que tu as progressé, c'était pas mal, mais ne t'élances pas tête la première, pense à trouver une bonne stratégie et ça ira tout seul. C'est l'unique chose qui te manque. Sinon, ton taijustu mérite d'être travailler avec une bonne maitrise de chakra, mais tes clones compensent cette faiblesse.

- Raah ! Je vais devoir m'entraîner encore plus si je veux devenir Hokage ! S'exclama le jeune blond.

Kakashi sourit, il a failli le comparer avec son sensei. Yondaime aussi agissait avec instinct mais aussi avec précision, peut-être que le lien avec Kushina avait une répercussion sur le caractère de Naruto...Il avait hâte de voir comment le jeune fils de Minato Namikaze allait progresser, il savait que Naruto allait le surprendre.

Enfin, il se tourna vers Sasuke. Physiquement, il ne ressemblait pas à son frère et heureusement, car sinon, Kakashi aurait eu bien du mal à lui faire face.

"- Sasuke, je dois avouer que tu étais le plus médiocre."

A ces mots, le jeune garçon serra discrètement des poings. Ces deux compagnons se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés de la remarque de leur professeur.

"- Le taijustu doit être l'unique justu que tu maitrises le moins. Tes frappes sont faibles, tu n'utilises pas le chakra pour renforcer un peu ta force d'enfant. Tu attaques sans réfléchir, comme si tu étais enragé contre quelque chose, je me trompe ?"

Le jeune Ushiwa ne répondit que par un détournement de tête, réaction plutôt insolente. Kakashi ne fit pas attention, comme à son habitude.

"- Il va falloir que tu fasses la différence entre entrainement et réalité."

Son élève sauta sur ses pieds et s'élança vers lui, sous la pulsion de sa colère. Lui, qui avait toujours été adulé par ses ainés, traités de surdoué, de brillant ninja, voilà que son propre sensei l'humiliait devant ses camarades. Lui, un Ushiwa ! Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Serais-ce par jalousie parce lui était un héritier des Ushiwas possédant les pupilles les plus puissants du monde ninja ?

"- Sasuke, arrête ! S'écrièrent Naruto et Sakura ensemble s'apprêtant à soutenir plus leur sensei que leur camarade, pour une fois, Sakura n'approuvait pas le geste du garçon de ses rêves.

Devant la perte de contrôle de soi de Sasuke, Kakashi ne faisait pour l'instant que parer ses coups. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut que ses deux autres elèves intervenaient, son inquiétude augmenta : l'un d'eux pouvait être blessé par l'une des techniques de Sasuke.

"- Sakura, Naruto, écartez vous !" Ordonna-t-il lorsque Sasuke lui lança sa boule de feu.

Fort heureusement, ils agirent à temps échappant à toute brulure. Profitant de la reprise de souffle de son élève orgueilleux, Kakashi l'attaqua par derrière et avec une vitesse du à son rang, il attacha à un poteau, le même que celui qui accueillit Naruto à ses débuts.

"- Laissez moi ! Hurla Sasuke.

- Oh, que non, jeune homme, je vais t'apprendre d'abord à contrôler la furie qui est en toi."

Sakura et Naruto vinrent le rejoindre, inquiets de la tournure que prenait leur entrainement.

"- Vous deux, rentrez chez vous, vous avez besoin de repos pour demain, enchaîna leur sensei calmement.

- Mais...Sasuke ?

- Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui et je suis obligé de lui donner une sanction pour son comportement. Allez-y, demain, vous aurez besoin de beaucoup plus de forces !"

Ses deux élèves n'insistèrent pas et déguerpirent sans un mot.

Seul avec son sensei, Sasuke savait qu'il s'était mal comporté. Son orgueil et son honneur l'avaient emporté, déclenchant ainsi sa colère. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur qui gardait toujours son sang-froid. Comment faisait-il ? Il aurait préféré qu'il lui crie à la gueule, comme les intructeurs qui le faisaient avec Naruto lors de ses multiples bêtises, ou bien...comme son père quand il n'était pas satisfaits des résultats qu'il apportait autrefois. Mais non, Kakashi affichait une tranquilité qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Dans le fond, Sasuke l'enviait. Le Jounin, à n'importe quel circonstance, n'avait jamais elevé la voix, ne s'était jamais mis en colère, n'avait jamais rouspété avec des cris ou des hurlements. Même dans des situations les plus graves, Kakashi restait maître de lui-même.

"- Sasuke, est ce que tu penses que je suis un mauvais sensei ? Questionna-t-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

Le jeune garçon fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

"- Je...non...bien sur que non...balbutie-t-il.

- Je suis rassuré, sourit Kakashi, dans ce cas, tu es prêt à écouter ce que je vais te dire ?

- Oui, Sensei, murmura Sasuke qui désormais regrettait son geste.

- Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, tu as perdu ta famille et...

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Coupa Sasuke qui ne supportait pas le coté "je sais tout", j'ai perdu mon père, ma mère...toute ma famille !"

Un silence suivit son cri de colère. Tout à coup, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fallu mieux se taire.

"- Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais à peine 2 ans, mon père s'est suicidé, j'avais 6 ans. Mon meilleur ami est mort, j'avais 12 ans, ma meilleure amie l'a suivit ensuite, mon sensei est mort, j'avais 13 ans."

Le ton était abattu comme si c'était la fatalité.

"- Je n'ai pas eu une grande famille comme la tienne, mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas connu ma mère, je ne me souviens pas d'elle. Toi, tu as eu la joie de la connaître et elle a eu la joie de te donner son amour pour toi, estime toi heureux. De plus, ton père ne s'est pas suicidé sous tes yeux, tu n'as pas ressenti le sentiment d'abandon ou bien le ressenti d'être inutile. Même si tu n'as plus de familles, tu en as une autre, composée de Sakura, Naruto et de moi-même. Quoiqu'il arrive, on sera toujours là pour toi, tu peux toujours compter sur nous. Mais ne la détruit pas. Ta colère peut la détruire.

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

- C'est ce qui a tué ma seconde famille. C'est ce qui a tué mes amis et mon sensei."

Kakashi le libéra voyant que le calme avait apaisé la tempête.

"- Je veux juste que tu ne fasses pas la même erreur que moi, c'est tout."


	8. Chapter 9

Sasuke n'avait pas eu de punitions, son professeur avait jugé que l'attacher au poteau était assez suffisant. Le jeune Ushiwa ne rentra pas directement chez lui, il fit le tour de la ville en essayant de réfléchir sur les paroles de Kakashi. Pour la première fois, il lui avait dévoilé une partie de sa vie, lui qui était si réservé concernant sa vie privée.

_Manquer plus qu'il enlève son masque._ Sasuke rougit à cette pensée, imaginant tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait remplacer le tissu noir qui recouvrait le visage mystérieux de son sensei.

_Peut-être est-il laid...ou bien l'inverse._ Il se secoua la tête pour penser à des choses plus raisonnables. C'était de son professeur qu'il était en train de fantasmer !

Alors qu'il parcourait des allées parfois désertes, dans la nuit, il entendait la voix familière de son sensei qui discutait avec un autre ninja aux cheveux châtains que Sasuke ne connaissait pas, mais ses pupilles étaient comme celles de Kurenai Yohi, il en conclut qu'il faisait partie de cette fameuse famille, spécialisée en genjustu. Dans un automatisme, il se planqua dans un arbre.

"- Je t'ai dit non, Koaku. Je ne le repéterai trois fois, déclara Kakashi en s'arrêtant pile sous son arbre.

- Juste qu'on se connaisse un peu ! Je suis sur que tu changeras d'opinions sur moi !" Semblait insister le nomme Koaku.

- Je te connais déjà.

- Enfin, je veux dire...qu'on s'amuse ensemble, qu'on sorte ensemble...

- Non, c'est non, dit Kakashi d'un ton catégorique.

- Tu ne me laisses pas de chances !

- Je n'ai laissé de chances à personnes !

- Vraiment ?"

Sasuke vit alors Kakashi perde un peu de sa confiance. Il fronça les sourcils.

"- Quoi, "vraiment ?".

- Même pas à Itachi Ushiwa ?"

Là, Kakashi pâlit et Sasuke le remarqua très bien, son coeur battait très fort. En quoi Itachi avait avoir avec son sensei ? Le ninja argenté ne répliqua rien, trop choqué devant la révélation de Koaku. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

"- Je ne comprends pas...je...n'ai jamais..."

L'autre ninja s'approcha doucement de Kakashi qui recula percutant l'arbre. Koaka avança son visage près de lui et lui murmura à son oreille :

"- Tu te souviens ce jour-là sur le terrain d'entraînement, Itachi t'a pris par derrière.

- Qu...Quoi ? Blêmit Kakashi.

- J'ai tout vu, la technique de Genjustu que tu as installé ne marche pas sur moi, continua

Koaku d'une voix douceâtre, qu'est ce que tu as ressenti lorsqu'Itachi t'a baisé ?

- Laisse...moi ! S'écria le ninja copieur en le repoussant, mêle toi de tes affaires, je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, est ce que c'est clair ?"

Sasuke fut admiratif de la reprise de son sensei, même si il venait de découvrir une terrible ou surprenant vérité concernant son frère. Cependant, Koaku ne lâcha pas sa proie.

"- Tu souhaites peut-être que tout le monde soit au courant de tes relations avec Itachi Ushiwa ?

- On...ne te..croira pas !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Je connais des tas de ninjas qui aimeraient bien te prendre, et cette rumeur serait un bon moyen pour les booster un peu, tu ne crois pas ? Alors, imagine demain : on ne parle que de toi et d'Itachi, le traître, et là, des ninjas tels que moi, t'harcèlent parce qu'ils penseront que tu es une jolie pute qui se cache derrière ce foutu masque et que tu as été un grand réconfort pour le meurtrier des Ushiwas..."

Koaku fit mine de s'en aller avec un sourire triomphant.

"- Non, attends !"

Il s'arrêta content de lui : Kakashi allait se plier à ses volontés.

Il s'approcha de sa proie et fit quelques signes de ses mains.

"- J'ai installé une barrière d'illusion, personne ne peut nous voir à cette endroit." Il tira ensuite le tissu cachant le visage vers le bas et s'empara avec brutalité de ses lèvres. Sasuke qui était toujorus dans l'arbre, serra des dents et se demanda même s'il ne devait pas intervenir. Mais il avait peur, peur d'humilier son sensei si il découvrait que son élève venait d'écouter et de voir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du apprendre par cette manière.

"- A genoux, maintenant, ordonna Koaku.

Tremblant, Kakashi ne pouvait qu'obéir. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait que son secret ne soit divulgué, il fallait qu'il obéisse à cet homme. Il était devenu prisonnier. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

"- Très bien, Kakashi, maintenant ouvre la bouche." Dit le ninja brun en défaisant son pantalon pour faire sortir son sexe.

"- Que...non, protesta Kakashi terrifié par ce qu'il devra faire, s'il vous plaît...je n'ai...

- Ta gueule ! Grinça Koaku, t'es devenu ma pute, et tu sais ce qui se passera si tu n'obéis pas ! Alors prends le dans ta bouche !"

Pour le forcer, il lui empoigna les cheveux pour l'avancer vers son sexe. En larmes, Kakashi ouvrit sa bouche le laissant entrer.

"- Suce avec ta langue, le dirigea l'autre.

Kakashi s'exécuta tentant de faire de son mieux afin d'en finir au plus vite. Du haut de l'arbre, Sasuke se sentit nauséeux. Il était en train d'observer une scène...Son sensei dominé...parce que ce Koaku lui avait fait un chantage. Certes, son frère en était pour quelque chose, mais le jeune genin n'en voulait pas à Kakashi, il était en colère contre Itachi, comme toujours. Si Itachi avait tenu ses distances avec son professeur, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

"- C'est bien, minauda Koaku, c'est ça, continue..."

Tout à coup, Kakashi sentit un liquide se verser dans bouche, il s'apprêta à se retirer, mais il était maintenu fermement.

"- Avale ! Ordonna l'autre.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Quel horreur. Jamais il n'avait eu à faire cela. Koaku, jugeant que s'en était assez, le tira en arrière et le jeta complètement à terre. Kakashi tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes mais le ninja illusioniste s'assit sur son ventre et se pencha vers lui pour lui mordre dans le cou, tout en mettant une main dans son pantalon.

Désormais, Kakashi lui appartenait complètement.

Sasuke ne pouvait rester planter là à regarder son sensei se faire violer. Oui, c'était le mot. Même s'il n'était qu'un gamin de 13 ans, il savait ce que ça signifiait d'avoir un rapport sexuel forcé. Ce n'était pas rare devoir des ninjas gays, il en avait déjà vu. Le fait de savoir que Kakashi était homo ne le gênait pas, mais c'était le fait qu'il soit facilement manipulable, facilement vulnérable avec l'amour qui le rendait malade.

Un cri de protestation parvint à ses oreilles, stimulant ainsi ses nerfs et l'adrenaline commença à faire son effet. Il activa son Sharingan.

"- Laisse le ! Hurla-t-il avant que Koaku ne s'apprête à déshabiller Kakashi. Il leva la tête et vit avec stupeur une silhouette noire se précipiter vers eux. Il réussit à esquiver de même pour Kakashi qui se redressa pour dévisager son "sauveur".

"- Itachi ?"

Sasuke se retourna et croisa le regard stupéfait de son sensei. Ce n'était qu'un genjustu sans plus. ça a du lui couter énormément de prendre l'apparence de son frère, il aurait pu utiliser la métamorphose mais il n'était pas aussi doué que Naruto pour ce genre de technique. Puis il se tourna vers Koaku, son Sharingan prêt pour lui faire payer cet affront. Le ninja brun recula en remarquant les pupilles écarlates de Sasuke, mais il ignorait bien évidemment qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un genjustu, et dans sa tête, il crut affaire à Itachi.

"- Tu vas payer !" S'exclama Sasuke en jetant sur lui. Ses lames tourbillonaient autour de sa pupille. Koaku qui avait croisé son regard devint livide, des images défilèrent dans sa tête. De son coté, Kakashi savait ce qui se passait. L'autre ninja allait sans doute déguster au genjustu torturant du sharingan. Cependant, sa préoccupation était plus de savoir qui se cachait réellement derrière cet illusion. C'était impossible que ce soit Itachi...Mais alors...

Koaku perdit rapidement connaissance après avoir beuglé à mort, jusqu'à en baver. Il avait eu son compte. Sasuke était satisfait, au moins, il restait bon en genjustu. Il pivota vers Kakashi.

"- Sensei ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire le jeune Ushiwa se dévoilant ainsi malgré lui.

Son professeur tomba sur ses fesses sous le choc. Il remit rapidement son masque d'une main tremblante.

"- Vous allez bien ? Se rapprocha Sasuke en annulant sa technique et montrait enfin sa vrai apparence.

"- Tu...as tout entendu ? Murmura Kakashi la gorge serrée.

- Oui, sensei. Pardonnez moi...

- Non, c'est à moi de te demander pardon..."

Le ninja copieur saisit le bras frêle de son élève.

"- ...pour n'avoir pas eu le courage de te dévoiler la vérité à propos d'Itachi.

- Mon frère était un salaud hors pair, il a abusé de vous...comme Koaku, ajouta Sasuke, il disait aussi qu'il m'aimait, mais il a tué mon père et ma mère, toute ma famille ! Il nous a trompé, Kakashi-Sensei."

Ce dernier ne dit rien. Les paroles de son genin sonnaient si bien dans sa situation qu'il était prêt à y croire. Pourtant, dans son coeur, il était certain du bon coté d'Itachi.

"- Sasuke, rentre chez toi, dit-il en se redressant, et oublie ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait."

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et le quitta tranquillement comme si rien n'avait perturbé cette soirée. Sasuke le laissa aller puis se tourna vers Koaku, toujours évanoui. Tant pis pour lui, il espérait qu'il avait compris la leçon.

* * *

><p>"- Alors, parait que tu as couché avec Itachi quand t'étais anbu ?"<p>

Entourés des ninjas qui le détestaient le plus, Kakashi resta silencieux. Koaku avait donc vendu la mêche en trois jours.

"- Laissez moi, réussit-il à dire calmement.

Il chercha un passage pour se faufiler et sortir de la salle de repos réservée aux chunnins. On l'y avait emmené sous prétexte que l'un d'eux avait besoin de lui parler, mais il ne penserait pas que ce serait plus d'un.

La catégorie des chunnins était celle où Kakashi s'était fait de nombreux ennemis, parce qu'il avait été de nombreuses fois jury lors des tests pour passer en grade supérieur et avait refusé de nombreux candidats, notemment parce que certains ne travaillaient pas en équipes. Personne n'avait contesté ses refus dans les jurys mais les candidats étaient certains que Kakashi était la cause de leur échec.

"- Vous risquez gros en vous en prenant à moi, déclara-t-il en voyant bien que c'était peine perdu pour quitter cette pièce.

- Nous, on ne risque rien, on a pas baisé avec le traître d'Itachi juste avant le massacre des Ushiwa.

- Qu'est que tu lui dis demander de faire ? Par amour pour toi, Itachi a tué sa famille ?

- Ou non, dis plutot qu'Itachi en a profité, il avait besoin de sexe avant de sang !"

Tout en disant cela, ils avaient bousculé le jounin, se le balançant chacun leur tour. Kakashi se prépara pour attaquer mais trois chunnins l'immobilisèrent. On lui donna un coup de poing qui le tordit en deux et lui coupa pendant quelques secondes sa respiration.

"- T'es qu'une petite salope, Kakashi-kun.

- T'as baisé avec qui d'autres pour obtenir le Sharingan ?

- Hé ! t'as déjà couché avec ton Sasuke ?"

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant cette idée pédophilique.

"- Bon, passons à des choses plus sérieuses, Kakashi-kun. Tu nous a souvent reproché de ne pas travailler en équipe, désormais, on forme tous une équipe, n'est pas les gars ?

- Ouais !

- Tout à fait vrai !

- Allez on lui montre ce qu'on sait faire ?"

C'était un passage à tabac. On le tabassa, on le frappa, on lui donna des coups de poings et de pieds. On se le passa comme un ballon tout en lui envoyant des coups aléatoires. Etourdi et n'arrivant pas à voir les prochains coups, Kakashi finit par s'écrouler au milieu de ces groupes de chunnins. Si c'était de véritables ennemis qui n'étaient pas de Konoha, il les aurait vaincu sans problème, mais ils appartenaient au village de la feuille.

Alors qu'il tentait de se lever, on se pencha vers son oreille.

"- Comment tu criais quand Itachi te baisait ?"

Il frisonna.

"- Bon, on va te donner quelques choses en souvenir."

On lui montra alors trois billes, deux rouges et une noir. On le maintint au sol pour l'empêcher qu'il se debatte et on lui enleva son pantalon.

"- Non, arrêtez ! Hurla Kakashi, stop !"

Des ricanements le répondirent. Des doigts s'enfoncèrent en lui, il gémit. Ses yeux devinrent humides. Il comprit rapidement le rôle des trois billes. On les plaça dans ses fesses et on lui réajusta son pantalon. Il fut rapidement libéré. Les billes en lui, il eut du mal à se lever, ses jambes tremblaient trop.

"- On va voir si tu pourras les enlever tous seul...ou si quelqu'un viendra le faire pour t'enculer."

* * *

><p>Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas réussi à les enlever. Il avait fini par abandonner. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis longtemps. Mais les billes le gênaient, parfois, elles bougeaient le rendant complètement fou. Il était obligé de rester éloigner de ses amis et de ses élèves pour se contrôler jusqu'à qu'elles soient immobiles.<p>

Il marchait dans la rue, en pleine nuit, il se maudissait de sa situation. Certes, tout se passait bien avec ses élèves mais dans sa vie privée, rien allait.

Dans un bar discret, il essaya d'oublier ses malheurs en se morfondant dans la boisson. Il n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool, d'ailleurs il détestait ça, mais il voulait s'obliger. Soudain, une main se posa sur ses fesses, il tressaillit, se tournant vers l'homme pervert.

C'était un chunnin, nommé Ryu qui avait participé la dernière fois à son châtiment. Il avait la double carure de Kakashi, et affichait un sourire et sa barbe de trois jours le rendait encore plus terrifiant. Une main s'introduit dans son pantalon, caressant ses fesses puis entrant dans son intimité. Le ninja copieur plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche en s'approchant de l'autre homme dans un automatisme. Personne dans le bar ne voyait ce qui se passait.

"- Wahoo, je vois que tu les as gardé, Kakashi-kun, ricana le ninja pervert en retirant sa main. Il enroula de son bras la taille de Kakashi tout en gardant une main sur ses fesses et l'incita à la suivre.

"- Si tu veux que je te les enlèves, je peux." Susurra-t-il en lui léchant l'arrière de l'oreille.

Impuissant, Kakashi le suivit. Il était dorénavant dans un cercle vicieux, tout ça à cause d'Itachi. Sa relation passée avait de sa vie personnelle un enfer.

Ryu l'avait emmené chez lui. Kakashi était un peu surpris de voir un appartement très bien rangé, très bien organisé. Le chunnin lui montra sa chambre et c'est là qu'ils commencèrent.

Curieusement, après avoir extirpé les billes du corps de Kakashi, Ryu lui fit l'amour d'une façon si attentionné et si douce que Kakashi s'oublia très vite. Lui qui pensait qu'il serait violent, brutal, il était loin de s'imaginer ça. Ce n'était pas un viol habituel. Certes, c'était forcé, Kakashi n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui...mais plus le rapport sexuel avançait, plus il se sentait bien dans ses bras musclés. Ryu était tendre avec lui, lui procurant un plaisir qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître, il le faisait gémir, il lui donnait des sensations extraordinaires, il lui faisait voir des étoiles, un monde énivrant, il faisait de lui un homme qui ne vivait que par la passion et le désir, il mettait en valeur son corps qui en redemandait plus. Chaque partie de son corps était manipulé par ses mains, Kakashi n'avait pas à se cacher, Ryu découvrait ce corps parfait, ce corps que le ninja copieur gardait comme un secret, simplement parce qu'il était ninja. Ryu voulait que Kakashi soit un homme. Un homme qui avait besoin de plaisir sexuel malgré sa fonction, malgré son passé, malgré ses morts qui le hantaient, malgré ses regrets.

* * *

><p>Epuisés tous les deux, Ryu avait finalement pris place à coté de Kakashi.<p>

"- Comment tu as trouvé ? Murmura-t-il à ce dernier en lui caressant la joue.

- Je...ne...le pensais pas comme ça, avoua-t-il.

Ryu se redressa sur ces coudes pour fixer l'oeil rouge et noir de Kakashi.

"- Est ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le ninja au sharingan sursauta, il cligna des yeux puis soudainement se leva près à s'en aller, mais Ryu, plus rapide et moins fatigué, le rattrapa par la taille.

"- Non, attends, chuchota-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Il l'assit sur ses genoux et l'enlaça tendrement.

"- ça m'est égal, si tu ne m'aimes pas, lui souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, je veux juste...rester auprès de toi, je veux juste...t'aider à vivre, à oublier. Si tu as besoin de plaisir, je serai là pour te combler, Kakashi.

- Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi les avoir laissés faire ? Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le ninja copieur à propos de la scène de vengeance.

- ça aurait été encore plus compliqué, s'amusa Ryu, et je ne voulais pas que ces chunnins soupçonnent de quelque chose.

- Hein ?

- Je ne suis pas un chunnin, lui avoua Ryu en embrassant son cou, je suis un anbu.

- Quoi ?"

Kakashi lui fit face, la confusion se lisait sur son visage.

"- Je suis tombé amoureux toi, dès le premier jour où tu es entré chez nous, j'avais dépassé ma vingtième année, toi tu n'avais que 13 ans, expliqua l'anbu, et puis tu es devenu capitaine, j'étais sous tes ordres, j'étais tellement heureux que pour moi, les missions étaient des bonheurs. Et ensuite, tu nous as quitté pour devenir professeur...

- Je ne me souviens pas de toi...

- Le nom d'Aru te dit quelque chose ?

- Tu portais le masque du tigre ? S'écria Kakashi en se souvenant.

Ryu éclata de rire.

"- Tu as une bonne mémoire."

Son visage s'assombrit cependant, il poursuivit.

"- Quand j'ai su que tu avais couché avec Itachi, j'ai tellement souffert que l'unique chose qui me passait par la tête, c'était de te faire souffrir...Mais quand j'ai vu ton visage, j'ai changé d'avis. Mon amour pour toi s'est amplifié et...j'ai pas pu te violer comme je le souhaitais. Pardonne-moi, Kakashi."

Ce dernier n'ajouta rien. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un ancien camarade anbu pouvait avoir un quelconque sentiment...à part Itachi. Mon dieu, il fallait dorénavant qu'il fasse attention la prochaine fois qu'il reconnaître un ancien compagnon.

Ryu l'embrassa sur ses lèvres. Le baiser était intense, sa langue attrapa celle de Kakashi qui gémit, mais le laissa faire. Après tout, il le méritait bien.

"- Qu'on soit clair, Ryu, dit-il fermement en reprenant son souffle, il n'est pas question d'amour, juste...

- ...une sorte de plan cul ? Acheva l'autre avec un sourire.

Kakashi rougit, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

"- C'est ça...Si je me sens pas bien, je viendrai te voir et tu me feras l'amour, c'est tout, fit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

- Mais si j'ai envie de toi, je ne pourrai pas aller te voir ? S'amusa Ryu.

- Je...uniquement...bredouilla-t-il, uniquement le soir, pas la journée.

- D'accord, ça me va."


	9. Chapter 10

Sasuke était parti. Tout comme Itachi. Mais pas pour la même raison. Sasuke avait quitté le village pour venger sa famille et tuer son frère. Et Kakashi n'avait rien pu faire. 3 ans s'était écoulé depuis et le ninja copieur avait plus que jamais changé. Il avait fini par abandonner les plaisirs sexuels avec Ryu qui s'était trouvé un petit ami et s'est consacré entièrement à ses entraînements. Il avait aussi choisi de fermer à jamais son coeur et de n'éprouver que neutralité envers Itachi bien qu'il savait que son coeur était encore attaché à ces souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'il s'était confronté à lui, il avait gouté à la torture du sharingan d'Itachi, mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il n'avait pas été tué. Serais-ce par sentiment ? Il se souvient de l'ordre de l'Ushiwa donné à Kisame : "Prends Kakashi avec nous et tue les autres" II voulait que Kakashi reste en vie mais pour quel raison ?

Kakashi s'est laissé convaincre qu'il souhaitait juste connaître la personne qui l'avait informé, même si cela n'aurait rien servi.

* * *

><p>Naruto était enfin de retour parmi eux avec Jiraiya. Afin de réhabituer le jeune receptable à la vie de Konoha, Tsunade avait décidé de leur donner que des missions de rangs C ou B. Naruto et Sakura n'étaient pas d'accord à propos de la décision du Hokage, ils voulaient tous les deux retourner à la recherche de Sasuke. Malheureusement, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient tenté c'était peine perdu. Sasuke avait changé et était déterminé à rester sur sa voie qu'il avait choisi depuis longtemps.<p>

Ce que l'équipe 7 ignorait encore, c'était que ce ne serait plus eux qui irait vers lui, mais Sasuke qui irait vers eux.

Ce jour-là, Konoha était sur le point de s'endormir dans une nuit paisible. Naruto est allé dîner chez Chikaku avec Kakashi et Yamato. Sakura s'était permis de prolonger ses heures de lecture dans la bibliothèque.

"- Je me demande comment tu fais pour engloutir 3 bols de nouilles sans vouloir en vomir ? Demanda Kakashi en voyant son élève entamé son quatrième. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas à lui de payer mais Yamato qui avait perdu au pierre feuille ciseaux contre lui.

- Vous pouvez tout aussi bien me demander comment je fais pour créer autant de clones que vous, rétorqua Naruto la bouche pleine.

- Mmmm, pas faux, avoua son sensei avec un sourire.

- Je me nourris pas seulement, mais je nourris aussi le gros démon qui est en moi, ironisa le jeune blond.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas dire ça à la légère, intervint Yamato un peu mal à l'aise.

Le repas enfin terminé et le ventre rempli, Naruto et ses deux professeurs se fondirent dans la foule.

"- C'est rare que Konoha connaisse un temps paisible comme ça, commenta Yamato.

- A votre place, je ne dirai pas ça à la légère, rétorqua Naruto gravement.

L'autre s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi mais comprit rapidement le changement brusque du jeune renard. Il suivit le regard de ce dernier et de Kakashi qui observaient une silhouette au loin sur un toit.

"- Ce chakra, souffla Kakashi.

- Comment est possible ? Murmura Yamato.

Naruto se précipita vers la silhouette qui continuait à les épier.

"- Hey, Naruto ! S'écria l'argenté en le suivant.

Rapidement les trois ninjas de Konoha se retrouvèrent dans une rue silencieuse et déserte. Visiblement, c'était choisi afin d'éviter d'effrayer la population. Kakashi et Yamato se mirent en position de défense armés de kunai. Naruto resta immobile. A quelques mètres, l'inconnu lui faisait face. Dans la nuit lunaire, ils purent appercevoir les yeux écarlates de celui qui était venu clandestinement dans le village.

"- Sasuke, lança enfin Naruto, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je pensais que tu serais content de me voir, je vois que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, déclara l'ombre qui était sans aucun doute le déserteur de l'équipe 7.

- Après ce que tu as fait et ce que tu as dit, je doute que tes attentions soient bonnes, Sasuke, intervint Kakashi, pourquoi es-tu donc venu ?"

Sasuke porta son regard vers Kakashi qui releva son bandeau frontal pour dévoiler aussi son sharingan au cas où.

"- J'ai toujours eu un profond respect pour vous, sensei, finit par avouer le jeune Ushiwa, mais je ne pensais en arriver là.

- Sasuke, tu t'égares ! S'écria-Naruto, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Toi qui as quitté le village pour ta vengeance personnelle !

- Eh bien j'y viens, je suis venu pour me venger et pour cela, je dois récupérer quelque chose.

- Quelque chose ? Répéta Kakashi incrédule.

- Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Qui ? S'impatienta Naruto qui ne supportait pas les devinettes.

Tout à coup, avec une vitesse surprenante, Sasuke se retrouva tout près de Kakashi qui, dans la confusion et la surprise la plus totale, n'avait fait aucun geste de défense préparatoire. L'Ushiwa lui attrapa l'arrière de la nuque.

"- Je suis venu vous chercher, Kakashi sensei."

Avant même qu'il puisse faire ou ajouter quoique ce soit, des pics de bois sortient à leurs pieds. Sasuke s'écarta de sa proie pour éviter d'être touché.

Naruto avec des clones se prépicipta derrière lui pour lui envoyer de plein fouet son rasengan. Sasuke plus rapide l'évita de justesse.

"-** Raikiri **!"

Kakashi s'était jeté sur lui avec à la main son fameux éclair. Le jeune Ushiwa sourit et activa la même

technique s'élançant vers lui.

"- Sensei ! Hurla Naruto comprenant ce que son ancien ami allait faire.

Il vit les deux hommes se rapprocher puis une explosion éclairante d'un bleu étonnemment brillante le rendit aveugle.

* * *

><p>"- Naruto, tu n'es pas blessé ? S'écria Yamato en voyant son jeune élève se relever juste après la colision entre Sasuke et Kakashi.<p>

- Non, ça va, je n'ai rien."

La fumée l'empêchait de voir correctement les dégats causés par les techniques qui s'étaient entrechoquer. Il jeta un regard vers l'endroit où les deux ninjas se trouvaient, le nuage de poussière s'évapora doucement : la silhouette de Sasuke se devinait au fur et à mesure, mais Naruto tresaillit quand il apperçut son sensei inconscient dans les bras du jeune Ushiwa.

"- Laisse le ! Ordonna le réceptacle de Kyubi prêt à attaquer de nouveau.

- Hors de question, j'ai ce que je voulais, maintenant je m'en vais, feignit Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ? POurquoi fais-tu ça ? Hurla Naruto en préparant un second rasengan.

- Je te déconseille, si tu veux mon avis, tu pourrais malencontreseument toucher Kakashi."

Naruto sursauta et hésita. S'il attaquait, Sasuke pourrait se servir de Kakashi pour se protéger.

"- Désormais sa vie m'appartient, au revoir, Naruto."

Sans attendre, Sasuke disparut comme la toute première fois avec dans ses bras Kakashi Hatake. Le jeune blond tenta de se jeter sur lui mais il n'attrapa que du vide. Un cri de désespoir traversa ses lèvres et s'étendit dans tout le village.

* * *

><p>Kakashi ouvrit ses yeux. Il se trouvait dans une chambre, dans un lit. L'odeur et le plafond lui renseignèrent qu'il était certainement dans un chalet. Il se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il était enchainé au mur par ses deux mains de telles sortes qu'il ne pouvait même pas les toucher entre eux pour activer le moindre de techniques. Il eut beau essayer toutes les positions, ses mains refusaient de se joindre.<p>

"- Merde, merde et merde, soupira Kakashi vaincu en laissant tomber ses bras.

Comment pouvait-il se trouver là ? Lui, l'un des meilleurs ninjas du pays du feu. Il ne savait même plus comment il avait fait pour se retrouver ici.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit tout à coup, le faisant sursauter. Sasuke entra, un sourire amusé s'étendit devant la mine perdue de son ancien sensei.

"- Tu es enfin réveillé, Kakashi, lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, j'avais eu peur de te mettre dans un coma prolongé, vu ton...endurance."

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent ne dit rien, soutenant le regard d'acier de son ex-élève. Le vouevoiement respectueux qui séparait le maître et l'élève, le cadet et l'ainé, avait totalement disparu. Kakashi en déduit que Sasuke se foutait désormais du respect envers ses ainés;

"- Tu te demandes pourquoi est ce que je t'ai enlevé - puisque c'est bien un enlèvement -, c'est simple, par pur vengeance et par pur caprice, je dois l'avouer.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Kakash de plus en plus confus.

- Tu es la personne qui me permettra de faire souffrir Itachi, celui que je nomme encore mon frère. Tu étais son amant, non ?

- Je l'étais, confirma Kakashi nullement affecté, mais c'est terminé, Itachi se moque totalement si je peux mourir ou pas."

A ces mots, Sasuke éclata de rire.

"- Je ne crois pas. Mon frère n'a même pas pu se résoudre de te tuer la dernière fois qu'il t' a vu, lui qui a tué toute famille, n'a même pas été capable de t' achever !

- C'est seulement un hasard, cassa Kakashi un peu dans le doute malgré lui. Il commençait à avoir un pincement au coeur. Itachi continuait de l'aimer ?

"- Moi, je vais lui briser son coeur, je vais lui bruler son coeur, et pour cela, je t'utiliserai, je le ferai souffrir comme il m'a fait souffert."

Sasuke fit disparaître les chaînes d'un coup de main et saisit Kakashi par les cheveux pour l'envoyer au milieu de la pièce par terre. Il tendit une main et un serpent aussi rouge que le sang sortit de sa manche. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux devant l'apparition animalier qui vint vers lui et recula. Il connaissait ce genre de serpent pour avoir déjà gouté à son venin. II bloquait pendant quelques temps le chakra, empêchant toutes techniques, encore mieux que d'être attaché à des chaînes.

"- Non, Sasuke, je...ne veux pas...Souffla Kakashi effrayé de devenir vulnérable et normal.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, s'amusa l'autre, allez, mords le."

Le serpent ouvrit la gueule et rapidement se jeta sur un des bras du ninja. Ce dernier hurla de douleurs, sentant peu à peu son chakra s'éteindre et disparaître. La flamme de chakra qui brulait en lui s'abaissa pour s'éteindre. Le serpent rouge aussi s'évapora et la marque de ses dents disparut comme si de rien n'était.

Comprenant qu'il était désormais une personne normale et sans défense, Kakashi laissa tomber quelques larmes, il n'y avait rien de plus affligeant pour un ninja de perdre son chakra et donc en passant les techniques qui faisaient de lui un shinobi. Même si c'est uniquement temporaire, il était certain que Sasuke renouvelerait la dose. Se lamentant de son sort, il ne vit pas le jeune Ushiwa s'approcher. Ce n'est que lorsque des doigts lui prirent le menton qui le remarqua.

"- Tes larmes sont si magnifiques que ça me donne envie de les boire, lui chuchota Sasuke en approchant son visage vers le sien. Il lécha les gouttes d'eau qui s'échappèrent des yeux de Kakashi avant de les laisser disparaître sous le masque. Ensuite, il se redressa et se dirigea vers un placard et déposa des vêtements sur le lit pour Kakashi.

"- Change toi, je ne veux plus voir le moindre chose qui me rappelle Konoha, ordonna-t-il.

L'argenté ne bougea pas d'un pouce et préféra l'ignorer. Autant mourir tout de suite, ça le soulagera un peu. Une violente gifle le réveilla un peu, lui rappelant que désormais le moindre de coups lui étaient douloureux.

"- Tu vas te déshabiller immédiatement ! Gronda Sasuke, tu n'es plus un ninja jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, tu m'appartiens jusqu'à que ma vengeance soit assouvi. Tu vivras tant que je vivrai et tu m'obéiras même si je dois te battre pour que tu fasses ce que je veux. Alors, obéis, si tu veux pas que ce soit moi qui m'en charge."

Lentement et à moitié tremblant, Kakashi commença alors à se déshabiller. Il détestait lui obéir mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il était devenu son prisonnier. Il s'apprêta à enlever son masque mais hésita, jetant un oeil à son ancien elève qui esquissa un sourire.

"- Enlève tous tes vêtements."

Kakashi, toujours silencieux, s'exécuta. Vêtu uniquement d'un sous-vêtement, il attendit un ordre de Sasuke. Ce dernier tourna autour de lui.

"- Voici donc ce que tu cachais depuis longtemps, sussura-t-il en caressant du bout de ses doigts le fameux visage de Kakashi, et tu cachais beaucoup d'autres choses."

Il lui descendit son dernier vêtement et introduit un doigt dans l'entrée de son intimité. De son autre main, il posa sur son ventre et le dirigea vers l'arrière si bien que Kakashi se retrouva presque assis sur Sasuke installer dans le canapé de la chambre. Après avoir torturé l'intérieur de Kakashi avec ses doigts, il défit son pantalon pour les remplacer avec son sexe en érection.

"- Non, gémit Kakashi en sentant l'autre pénétrer en lui, Sasuke, arrête...

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas couché avec un mec ? L'interrogea-t-il dans son oreille.

Aucune réponse à part des halètements et plaintes sourdes.

"- C'est si dur de répondre, Kakashi ? Se moqua Sasuke en s'enfonçant violemment en lui afin d'atteindre sa prostate.

Kakashi hurla sous la douleur, ses yeux étaient humides et ses joues en feu. Il se recroquevilla tant bien que mal pour contrôler le mal qui semblait se déchirer à l'interieur de lui.

"- ça fait...mal, pleura-t-il, arrête...

- Répond et je verrai, dit Sasuke.

- 3 ans...Hoqueta Kakashi.

- 3 ans que tu n'as pas couché ?

- Oui.

- C'était qui le dernier ?"

Kakashi ne répondit pas. En fait, il hésitait. Le dernier n'était pas Ryu, car ce dernier avait trouvé un petit ami et Kakashi avait décidé de ne plus le contacter. Le dernier mec avec qui Kakashi avait couché remontait au mois où Naruto avait quitté le village avec Jiraiya.

"- Un...politique, finit-il par avouer dans un souffle.

Satisfait de la réponse, Sasuke se retira et le relâcha. Kakashi s'écroula au sol en haletant.

"- Tu vires dans la prostitution, on dirait, s'étonna Sasuke, un haut dirigeant..."

En fait, ce jour-là, il avait été désigné pour protéger ce haut dignitaire, à force d'harcèlement, Kakashi avait fini par céder aux avances de cet homme politique et pendant une semaine, il avait passé ces nuits à l'amuser sexuellement. ça faisait partie des secrets que Kakashi ne dévoilait jamais, même pas à Tsunade qui était la cause de cette débauche.

"- C'est pour ça...que je mets un masque, dit Kakashi.

Le jeune Ushiwa ne répliqua rien. C'était une première. Kakashi expliqua le pourquoi.

"- Pourtant, d'après ce qu'on raconte, tu le portes depuis tes...

-...4 ans, continua Kakashi toujours à terre, on m'a violé quand j'avais 4 ans."

Un silence s'installa. Pendant un instant, Sasuke s'en voulait d'avoir enlevé cet homme qui avait été son mentor pendant quelques temps, avec des secrets qu'il cachait au plus profond de son être et qui le faisait certainement souffrir. Sasuke lui jeta alors les vêtements.

"- Habille toi, ordonna-t-il fermement.

Kakashi, sans un mot, se redressa avec difficulté pour enfiler le kimono que son ancien sensei tremblait encore, Sasuke se permit de l'aider un peu. Après l'avoir vêtu et admiré dans son nouveau vêtement, il embrassa affectueusement ses lèvres douces.

"- Juste parce que tu as un beau visage, on te viole ? Sourit-il en caressant sa joue marquée par la cicatrice de l'oeil rouge.

- C'est l'une des raisons, marmonna Kakashi qui se retint de repousser son ancien elève.

- Et qu'elles sont les autres ?" Demanda Sasuke passant un doigt sur les lèvres de l'autre homme.

Kakashi ne le supportant plus dégagea violemment sa main.

"- Parce que je suis un shinobi ! Hurla-t-il dans un cri de colère, parce que je dois me traîner avec un putain de physique que j'ai pas choisi ! Parce que quoique je ferai, quoique je dirai, j'attirerai l'attention de tout le monde ! Tous ça pourquoi ? Parce que je suis beau, parce que je ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un de normal ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'est...être normal, être un ninja normal, un shinobi discret !"

Il se tut tout à coup. Il se rendit compte qu'il parlait à Sasuke. Etait-ce une erreur ? Il n'avait jamais rien dit sur ces états d'âmes, pas même à son père, ni même à Minato, ni à Itachi. Pourquoi là, il se jetait corps et âme à Sasuke ? Soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit comme une évidence.

"- Tu m'as..drogué ? Recula Kakashi en posant sa main sur son front, tu m'as donné un sérum de vérité ?"

Sasuke resta silencieux mais le regard qu'il donnait à Kakashi en disait long.

"- Pourquoi ? S'écria-t-il, qu'est ce que tu y gagnes ?"

Il fut brusquement plaqué contre un mur et Sasuke donna un violent coup de poing juste à coté de son visage, faisant trembler le mur.

"- Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions, grogna-t-il, est ce que tu étais au courant du meurtres de ma famille ?

- Non, répondit Kakashi d'une voix tremblante.

- As-tu vraiment couché avec Itachi ?

- Oui."

Sasuke plissa des yeux comme s'il réfléchissait à la prochaine question.

"- Est ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?"

Kakashi pensait à un Non. Mais un "oui" sortit de sa bouche. Mais cela n'affecta pas le jeune Ushiwa qui resta de marbre.

"- M'aimes-tu ? Questionna-t-il alors naturellement.

Le ninja copieur s'apprêta à dire non, qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui et que c'était complètement stupide comme question. Pourtant, le sérum de vérité lui fit lâcher un "oui". En entendant sa propre réponse, Kakashi porta ses mains à sa bouche comme un enfant pris en faute. Le visage de Sasuke s'illumina et ses yeux s'adoucirent. Il s'approcha d'un Kakashi aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

"- Vraiment ? Dit Sasuke dans un murmure.

Le sérum de vérité s'évapora et Kakashi se sentit un peu plus libre.

"- Ce n'est...pas vrai, balbutit-il espérant rattraper sa gamelle, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Kakashi, je pensais que tu savais ce que c'était un serum de vérité ? Tu me déçois, là."

Il ne comprenait pas. Sasuke aurait presqu'été son petit frère. Il pensait n'avoir aucun sentiment pour lui à part de l'amitié ou de la fraternité mais surtout pas de l'amour.

"- Enfin, soupira Sasuke en s'écartant finalement de lui, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit à propos de ton masque."

Kakashi baissa les yeux un peu honteux et embarrassé.

"- Je suis désolé pour ça, continua Sasuke, j'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses souffrir à cause de ton propre visage.

- ça va, je vis avec depuis longtemps, ça ne m'a pour l'instant pas fait tué.

- Sois sincère avec moi, Kakashi, combien de fois t'a-t-on violé ?"

L'argenté sursauta en entendant la question et il leva les yeux vers Sasuke qui était tout à fait sérieux.

"- Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par avouer résigner.

Même sans sérum de vérité, il ne mentait pas, probablement parce qu'il n'avait plus son masque, donc n'avait rien à cacher. Contre toute attente, Sasuke le porta dans ses bras.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Protesta le jounin, relâche moi !"

Il fut déposer sur le lit. Il tenta de se redresser mais une main ferme se posa sur son torse l'obligeant à rester coucher.

"- Raconte moi tout, de toutes façons, tu sais même pas si tu vas vivre ou mourir alors raconte moi tout, lui dit Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas faire comme Itachi, je ne veux pas uniquement t'aimer une semaine avant que je devienne un assassin, je veux t'aimer pour ce que tu étais, ce que tu es et ce que tu seras."

Kakashi devait l'avouer que Sasuke était plus attentionné qu'Itachi. Pourtant, avant qu'Itachi fasse le premier pas, Kakashi avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Leur coopération lors de mission le rendait très heureux et sa présence lui était d'un grand réconfort bénéfique.

Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage comme pour exprimer une grande fatigue, un rire nerveux le secoua.

"- J'arrive pas à y croire, fit-il.

- De quoi ? Demanda Sasuke curieux.

- Que je tombe amoureux de deux frères qui vont bientôt s'entretuer, moi qui voulait avoir une vie normale...

- Peut-être es-tu attiré par les Ushiwas ? Se moqua Sasuke en s'amusant avec quelques mèches blanches, maintenant, vas-tu me raconter ton histoire, Kakashi ?"

C'est alors qu'il se confia. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait accepté de se dévoiler Sasuke, sans sérum, mais en tout cas, plus il parlait de son passé, plus un sentiment de soulagement l'envahissait. Comme si un poids trop lourd à porter lui avait été déchargé.

A 4 ans, à l'école normale, là où tout le monde apprenait à lire, à écrire et à compter, des trafiquants d'enfants l'avaient enlevés et l'avaient violés. Son père avait rapidement réussi à le retrouver mais l'acte avait déjà été commis. A ce jour, il avait accepté et décidé de porter le masque. A l'âge de 8 ans, devenu genin, il était devenu le jouet favori de ses ainés et l'un d'eux agés de 16 ans l'avait violé la veille de l'examen des Chunnins. Bien évidemment, Kakashi l'avait tabassé à mort lors de l'examen en forêt mais tout le monde pensait que ce n'était parce qu'il voulait réussir l'examen. Puis lors des missions avec Obito, Rin et Minato-Sensei, parfois ils leur étaient arrivés de tomber sur des pervers car le monde n'était pas uniquement fait d'ours en peluche et de kunais bien éguisés et Kakashi en subissait toujours les conséquences : soit parce qu'il voulait protéger Rin ( qui était souvent la cible ) soit parce qu'on lui avait enlevé son masque de force. Son problème se calma lorsque la guerre fut terminé, il était trop craint, trop sombre pour qu'on ose le toucher, même si des fous alliés s'étaient jetés sur lui, la majorité finissait soit en prison soit en hopital psychiatrique, soit mutilés, brulés, déchiquetés...enfin des gars pas trop beaux à voir. Il n'y avait jusqu'ici que des hommes qui s'en prenaient à lui, avec les femmes c'était différent, il lui arrivait de finir sans savoir comment au milieu de jeunes filles dans la même chambre, Kakashi soupçonnait parfois la mauvaise influence de Jiraiya mais étant donné qu'il oubliait souvent ce qu'il faisait avec elles, il jugea bon de ne pas leur en vouloir en pensant qu'il devait prendre un peu de cette responsabilité.

Puis il y avait Itachi et tout le reste ensuite...

* * *

><p>Il avait fini par se rendormir blottit contre Sasuke. Celui-ci admira longuement le visage angélique de son ancien sensei et se souvint de ses paroles. <em>"Parce que je suis un shinobi ! Hurla-t-il dans un cri de colère, parce que je dois me traîner avec un putain de physique que j'ai pas choisi ! Parce que quoique je ferai, quoique je dirai, j'attirerai l'attention de tout le monde ! Tous ça pourquoi ? Parce que je suis beau, parce que je ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un de normal ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'est...être normal, être un ninja normal, un shinobi discret !"<em> Il compara alors avec un certain mythe : celui de Narcisse. Or Kakashi n'aimait pas le reflet que lui donnait le lac, il le détestait, il le haîssait. C'était l'inverse du mythe. Pour ne pas à le regarder, il cachait son visage, pour ne pas qu'on le regarde, il se cachait.

Doucement, il se défit de l'emprise de l'endormi pour s'échapper un moment de la chambre. Il jeta un dernier regard à Kakashi sous la lueur lunaire et sortit. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas dormir avec lui, mais le simple fait de savoir que Kakashi avait partagé son lit avec son frère le dégouter un peu. Itachi avait passé sa dernière semaine à Konoha avec Kakashi, Sasuke n'en voulait pas à son ancien mentor mais il en voulait à Itachi d'avoir profité de lui. S'il l'aimait vraiment, il n'aurait pas quitté le village et il n'aurait pas tuer sa famille. Sur ses pensées sombres, il se décida de se promener un peu dans la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong> Il n'y aura probablement pas de fin avant longtemps. veuillez m'excuser.<strong>


End file.
